Possible Second Chances
by Everclear70
Summary: Arnold and Helga don't hang out like they use to. Arnold will try getting reacquainted with her after finding himself intrigued when he finds her sitting in the park one day. They are now seniors in high school. Sorry for the lousy summary.
1. Chapter 1

**Don't know exactly how to summarize this at all. They are both seniors in high school and start off at the age of 17.**

* * *

Years past and Arnold was still the eternal optimist to so many even if they didn't know that even he was prone to bouts of negativity. He had gone out on dates with several girls over the years, but none were ever successful. Perhaps Gerald was right with him always going for the same type of girl, but each time he said he was over that he'd end up in the same spot again. He was hopeless. For this he was certain of. Though he had to wish for that miracle each night under the stars.

He spent a year in San Lorenzo with his parents missing the 10th grade school year, but still doing the class work so when he came back he wouldn't be held back. The last time he was in San Lorenzo he found his parents, but they couldn't come home yet so he came back much to his displeasure. His friends comforted him. His grandparents were sad they didn't come back, but felt they would eventually one day. Arnold unfortunately had to come back without his parents since the Green Eyes still needed them and even though he protested he couldn't exactly stop them. His parents wanted to help others just like he wanted to as well. It was like part of his destiny a destiny he got from his own parents.

A smile formed on his face at that last thought as he wandered the park. It was a beautiful day, and he was alone right now since Gerald was off with Phoebe and all his other friends were doing something else, but as quickly as that smile was formed it went away once he found out that all his friends pretty much had someone to be with except for him. He was the only one who didn't have anything long term.

Walking along he spotted a blonde sitting on the park bench reading a book making him stop for a moment to take her in as he watched her blonde tresses lift a bit in the soft breeze. He couldn't make out her profile because of her hair, but he had this strange feeling he knew her prompting him to walk over to see it was none other than Helga. She was still someone he considered a friend, but as of late he hardly saw her after 12pm at school since they are now seniors. Helga the enigma.

"Hey." He greeted casually.

Helga, who didn't have the unibrow anymore, graced him with one simple look before greeting him back. "Hey back at you." Turning her page she then marked it to place it down before picking up a notebook to write in it. "If you want you can sit down."

Uttering a thanks to her he did before looking at the book she was reading. Actually she had a few more books with her that weren't from high school. "How have you been? You been making yourself more scarce than usual."

Helga smiled, but didn't stop her scribbling. "In the morning I attend school and after I take college courses. Been doing this for the past couple of years now. It occupies my time, great to get all this stuff out of the way in case of real college, and did I mention it occupies my time?"

"Yes."

Helga turned her head to look him over. "You look good, Arnold. Not that you haven't before it is just more different because I know you saw your parents again. Sorry they didn't come back, but the same sentiment holds place."

Arnold was shocked by the kindness of those words. They were so genuine and held no sarcasm like she use to do. Helga matured into that person he saw glimpses of before. "Thank you." In truth she was a knock out now. It was hard to believe that this was the same Helga that tormented him so long ago. He actually missed her. She always managed to push him in some way to reach a goal.

"Still planning on being a writer?" He questioned as she decided to relax by placing her notebook aside now.

"Yes. I wrote something out and sent it in to some publishers hoping for a nibble. Nothing yet, but I'm hoping."

Leaning back she started stretching making her back arch up high and making Arnold have the need to look away from the sight of her chest in the air like that. Arnold knew now he was hard up if he was looking at Helga Pataki this way.

"That's great! I hope you get an offer soon." Arnold told her happily. "I've missed you actually."

"Missed biting sarcasm and amazing wit, did ya?" Helga teased with a casual wink. "Gotcha bucko."

Arnold snickered at that. "Well that, yes I did. Miss seeing you around and stuff."

Turning her head to him again she stuck her tongue out at him blowing a raspberry at him. "Pffft. Well here I am. I'm normally here instead of at home to do my homework. It is peaceful and feels more like home than home is."

Arnold knew about her neglectful family so he decided to gloss over that for now to state something that he just saw. "When did you get your tongue pierced?"

"Over the summer." She chuckled a bit. "I just did it one day and at first I didn't like it, but now I forget it's there. Not the only piercing I have besides my ears."

"Where is your other piercing?"

Leaning closer to him blue gazed into green eyes drawing him in. "Guess." She whispered seductively before pulling back to laugh that trademark laugh of hers. Something that Arnold didn't mind since it made him smile and also it made something on her body move a bit more. Oh he had to stop those thoughts. "It may be on my chest or neether regions or possibly ..."

Arnold took in what she was wearing seeing it was a very closely fitted shirt that was black and sleeveless. He roved her body in deep thought to see if he can locate it, but felt perverted doing so as he kept going down further just stopping at a tiny bit of flesh from her stomach. He was getting too excited now as he went lower.

Helga was grinning at the sight of him looking her over. She didn't mind that it was him compared to anyone else.

"Where is your pink bow?"

Helga smiled at his tone of voice since it was distracted and very much turned on. "Gave up on it. Why, you missed it? Was that the only way to tell me in a crowd? My pink bow, my scowl, and that mean attitude?"

She was completely in good humor Arnold noticed making him enjoy it. "You weren't really mean though. You just acted like it." She shrugged at his observation. "As for the bow I did like it. You were the only one to pull that off."

"Good to know." Helga gave him a come hither look as she lowered her voice just a bit. "But I'm not truly without it since it is somewheres on my body as we speak."

Did he just gulp? Arnold felt like he was starting to sweat. Gerald would need to hit him across the face to wake him up. "Um where?" He found himself asking.

A coy smile graced her face as she leaned over once again to whisper this time in his ear. "Guess."

His eyes closed against the sound of her voice and the breath teasing his skin. She stayed next to him for some time letting the scent of vanilla wrap up into his nose. It was a scent that he noticed she can only pull off while others it just seemed to aggravate for some reason. He really was hard up because while they both kissed in the distant past they stopped doing that when she took her confession back. Arnold wasn't saying she was a bad kisser there was always something holding him back with her. He was suddenly pulled out of his thoughts at the sound of her laugh again.

"Did you know that our school will only allow the half day if you take a job through that office of theirs?" He nodded. "Good. Back in 9th grade I started thinking to myself of wanting to get a head start in my life. As if I want to rely on my parents for the rest of my life when I'd rather be my own person. Anyhow I started taking some classes here and there."

"Do you work though?" Arnold wondered.

"I'll get to that." She smiled patiently. "It was with my own money that I earned with my allowance. In 10th grade while you were gone, I was mostly gone just picking up electives. I took summer school on purpose so when it came to 12th grade I would of already taken the classes that needed to be taken for high school so with that I was allowed to attend to more of my college courses. Thank god too because it does lend me more time to spend with Phoebe at least. Before I hardly had time for her or to do my homework."

Arnold blinked at her goal oriented mind. "Nice determination."

"Thanks. Anyhow I have been taking this class for journalism with this journalist that has been teaching it. I have taken a few of his classes. While I don't expect to be a journalist I find it nice to expand my horizons. Also he is a great teacher. Very encouraging to the point he enjoyed my writings so much and questions that he has me writing some pieces for online articles."

Arnold noticed how her eyes twinkled with pride there making him smile a bit more widely at her excitement. "Wow. So are they journalist pieces or something else?"

Helga enjoyed how cute he looked right now. It was nice to finally be speaking to him again on a one on one basis and him being truly interested in what she was saying. "You can say creative writing. They are short stories that hold either a political meaning or environmental. I like dragging people in. He thought it best with my schedule that this obviously was the best way to go without me running around to find people to ask them a million questions. Nice getting paid for them."

"I bet."

Reaching down to her book bag Helga started to place her stuff away. "So tell me..." She let the sentence linger on as she finished packing up to turn her attention back to him. "What has been going on with you? Any new crushes lately?"

Blushing, Arnold started to scratch the back of his neck. "Well you know me... Ha ha."

Helga knew and it had to be another Lila-clone fake wannabe. He always was attracted to that type. "I guess I won't tease you then." Hearing her phone go off she looked at the screen to see it was Phoebe calling. "Hey Phoebs." She paused to listen as her smile was wiped out. "Where are you right now?" Glancing over to Arnold, she said into the phone, "I'll be right over." Hanging up she lifted up her book bag and stood up. "Little friend emergency. I suggest you head over to Gerald's to see what flew up his bum since Phoebe is upset about something he did."

Standing up Arnold rolled his eyes. "Great. Probably was flirting with another girl again. He is faithful to her nevertheless."

"Still. You deal with your best friend and I'll deal with mines. If you want and if you have my number still, call me."

Taking out his phone, he looked at his contact list and showed her the number he had on it when she nodded, Arnold told her, "It was nice running into you. I hope to run into you again soon."

Smiling at him, Helga winked. "I'm sure you will my cute Football Headed friend."

As she turned to leave, Arnold blinked wondering if she was flirting with him. She certainly had a lot of confidence as she spoke to him as well as some of that hidden sass too. It was nice the afternoon picked up just for him to head over to Gerald's to see what his deal is now.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you for the reviews :)**

* * *

After arriving at the Johanson residence and after so much of Gerald talking about sports and what was playing in the movies, Arnold didn't want to push him to the subject at hand feeling his friend would eventually reach that point, and when he did Arnold saw how Gerald went incredibly quiet and his body stilled. Arnold knew he was reaching his contemplation when it came to his relationship with Phoebe. So patiently he waited for his best friend to speak what was on his mind.

"I messed up badly, Arnold. Phoebe is mad at me." Staring down at the sole of his shoes, Gerald's mouth could only form a frown.

"What happened?"

He looked sheepishly up at Arnold almost shyly in a way. "Well you know how being on the team you get your fair share of girls coming up to you. Well I might of let the flirtation of one Beth Matthews go almost a bit too far."

"GERALD!"

Putting his hands up in the air. "I know. I know. I didn't stop the girl from so much as running her hand down my chest, and Phoebe saw it."

Arnold was ashamed for poor Phoebe. "How could you let that happen? You should of stopped it before it started. Gerald! Now Phoebe is upset."

His eyes went wide at the mention of her name. "Phoebe? Did you talk to her?"

"No, but I was in the park talking to Helga when she called her so that is why I'm here right now."

Sighing, Gerald leaned back heavily against his bed. "Well if Phoebe doesn't kill me I'm sure Helga will." Standing up very quickly he punched his own leg. "Why am I so stupid? I love her and I allowed that to happen. Why?"

Arnold wasn't the expert on girls seeing as many times life has failed him in that arena. Sure he was always friend-zoned, but the only thing he can think of right now was this; "Apologize to her. Never repeat the same mistake again. Show her a romantic time on the town. Do something she will enjoy. I know you love her, Gerald and she loves you so my only question here is this, do you want to continue on in this relationship with her?"

"Yes. Hell yes. In spite of today I'm crazy about her." Gerald's answer was quick and incredibly sure making Arnold sure that his answer was the right one.

Later at night, Arnold decided to place a call over to Helga to see how Phoebe fared. Settling on his bed he punched up her number and waited till she answered.

"Hello?"

"Hi Helga, it's Arnold." He greeted.

"Hey. Guess you are calling to see about Phoebe, correct?" Her tone was a bit light. Airy even.

"Uh yeah. I spoke to Gerald and I can't believe he let that happened. Seriously he may be my best friend and all, but it was pretty stupid." Hearing the clacking of something over the phone, he asked quickly, "Am I disturbing you?"

"No, I was just sending a writing on its merry little way for submittal so I'm free."

Arnold couldn't help enjoy the sound of her easy going sounding voice as it made him settle down into his bed so he can look up through his skylight. "I would like to read some of your stuff some time."

"Well ask Phoebe where to locate them since I'm almost all over instead of one publication. She suggested that I open my own web page, but you know how I don't enjoy that type of attention though if I want to be a author I should suck it up some day." She snickered over the phone. "Anyhow speaking of her, I talked to her and told her to have him go up and apologize to her. Sorry, but he needs to grovel this time because this isn't the first time he's done this, Arnold."

"I know." He groused out. "I told him to apologize, never repeat the same mistake again, show her a romantic time on the town, and do something she will enjoy."

"Hmm. Sounds good and it is funny that they ask the advice of two people without a successful relationship. We are like social workers saying to people with families that we need to separate you from their kids when the social worker themselves is far more screwed up than the family they are working on."

Arnold laughed at that. "Or a shrink trying to straighten your head up and their head is in worse shape than your own."

Helga chuckled. "Or people complaining to the driver that they hired for not driving correctly and forgetting they hired a blind chauffeur."

"Yes! Exactly."

Laughter dying down she said a bit more seriously, "She loves him still and she will give him another chance, but she hinted it may be the last one." For added effect she decided to poke the Arnold a bit. "She also said that once he exhausts that last chance that she'll be asking you out."

Arnold started choking at that. "WHAT?!" Hearing laughter on the other end he narrowed his eyes. "Ha ha very funny, Helga."

"Well I enjoyed that one immensely if I do say so myself." Closing her lap top, Helga got up from her desk to go to her bed to lay down. "So what now do you want to talk about?"

Seeing a shooting star come past, Arnold smiled dreamily up at it. "I have no clue, you have any ideas?"

Settling under the covers, Helga moaned out a little at the feeling of freshly washed sheets and how good it felt to finally lay down after a long day, but as soon as she thought that another idea sprung to mind. "Want to elicit some phone sex with me?"

His eyes went wide at that suggestion and the way she said it too making it similar to how she sounded in the park. "Uh um oh well um."

Helga decided to keep up the charade this time. "Would you like to know how it feels to make out with a girl with a tongue piercing? I heard that people with a tongue piercing can give really good..."

Arnold dropped the phone at what she said. Blinking he picked up the phone to stammer out. "Uh r-really?"

"Mmmmhmmmm and I hear that quiet people, such as yourself, can be the wildest in bed." Helga really tried to hold off on laughing as she imagined his face about to explode. "I would love to experience that with you. So tell me, Arnold, would you like me to run my tongue up and down your..." Hearing the clattering of his phone again, she clamped her mouth up tightly.

Taking deep breaths he was trying to get a hold of his raging hormones before lifting the phone back up to his ear. "Uh Helga..." What was he supposed to say to this? Helga was very attractive. Hell! She was downright gorgeous now. Interesting obviously, but would that work between them? About to speak up he heard her laughing over the phone again making him feel like she just let the wind out of his sails. "Very funny, Helga."

"Sorry, Arnold I just couldn't help myself. I bet you look so cute in your room stunned beyond belief that I was talking to you like this." Her face was so red from laughing now that she felt she needed to put cold water on her face now.

"You enjoy teasing me don't you?"

"You do make it very easy for me unfortunately."

Glancing at the time he sighed again. "I guess I do. Well Helga I should say good night to you and I will see you tomorrow. Thanks for the talk."

"Sure thing. Night." Hanging up, Helga plugged in her phone and set her alarm as she laid on her side just giggling away.

For Arnold after he hung up he just groaned like a frustrated teenager that he was. "Thank you for putting those visuals in my head, Helga." Lifting his pillow up he crashed it over his face stifling a growl. He felt he was gonna live to be the next 40 year old virgin of his lifetime.


	3. Chapter 3

Arnold did have a class with Helga, but she mostly kept herself invisible as she entered to sit in the back. He noticed that she would do the work, but seemed to do other work as well possibly her College work. She was a very focused person and when it came time to leave class she ended up being a ghost as she suddenly disappeared to another class. He didn't have any other classes with her but Literature which he found to be a pity.

During lunch he approached Phoebe. "Hi Phoebe."

Glancing up, Phoebe adjusted her glasses. "Oh hello Arnold. How are you this fine day?"

"I'm good. How are you?" Sitting down across from her he set his lunch down.

"Oh I'm good considering. I know you know about Gerald seeing as you both are best friends and all." Lifting her water up to her mouth she sipped at it gingerly.

Arnold shook his head at his friends behavior. "Yeah I do and I'm sorry he did that. Has he said anything to you yet?"

Gazing down at her own lunch, Phoebe looked saddened. "No, but as Helga says let him come to me instead."

"You should." Taking a bite of his sandwich he decided to change the subject a bit. "Helga tells me she has written some things and says to ask you where I can locate them. Could you help me there, Phoebe? I'm curious."

Smiling politely she brought out a pad of paper to start writing on it. After she was done she handed it over to him. "There you are."

Looking over all the sites she wrote on he wondered, "How many things has she written?"

"Ohhh plenty, Arnold. It keeps her funded enough." Phoebe giggled. "She mostly uses it for school though."

"She is really focused on leaving isn't she? Is she planning on leaving Hillwood permanently?"

With Phoebe's sudden silence that drifted out it flowed over to him as they both felt deflated. Helga was planning on leaving where she grew up. He knew her family life wasn't fantastic, but to leave her friends behind felt too much like someone just stabbed you.

"I know you'll ask me why, Arnold and I must tell you conclusively to inquire this of Helga instead since it is her business." Phoebe was very polite as she normally was. "I know I'll miss her."

Though he really hadn't spoken to her until truly yesterday he did enjoy the fact of seeing her presence still around even if it didn't seem as large as life as it once was, but considering what she was doing after school Arnold counted that as her maturing to that level he once saw glimpses of when they were younger. Arnold really loved talking to her yesterday without the threats of yesteryear.

Just then music started playing in the cafeteria accompanied by Gerald jumping up on a far away table with a mic in hand. While some giggled at the display some like Phoebe gaped at him. For Arnold he had to smile inwardly at his friend's bold display right then as he started singing a song to his lady love via 10 Things I Hate About You as he channeled Heath Ledgers character. It did make Phoebe giggle as her face turned red when Gerald came up to her to sing the part, 'I love you baby!'

Much later in the afternoon he found Helga sitting at the same park bench casually handing a ball back to a small boy as the mother looked on. They all had smiles on their faces even as Helga waved bye to the small boy. Yes she certainly did change. Getting closer she turned her head to him.

"Well hello lover boy." She teased. "You here to sweep me off my feet?"

Arnold felt this was still so odd that Helga kept talking to him like this. He knew she was teasing him, but she never in a million years would of done this before. "Well I did see you across the park and wondered if you were taken of not. If you weren't we can share an ice cream, but if you are taken I'd have to wonder who was insane enough to let you be alone out here without someone to hold your hand as you look across the lake."

Helga laughed at that. "Oh gosh well that is better than some pick up lines I've received even though we are just kidding one another."

Sitting down beside her he suddenly had no clue what to say. "I don't like using pick up lines on girls because it always comes out sounding cheesy."

"But still you have dated several girls. All airheads with 1 dimensional personalities, but you have dated." Helga pointed out casually as she watched some ducks swim past.

He did seem to have a type, but leave it up to her to point it out in a very blunt way. "Ugh." Feeling a hand on his arm Arnold looked at her as he felt something of a butterfly feeling flutter across his skin at that simple touch. "What about you? Do you have trouble dating?"

"Arnold I haven't dated anyone at all. I've been a free agent for a very long time." In truth it is all because of him. She found him too ideal. No one compared to him and after seeing him with so many others, Helga decided to focus elsewhere. Focus more on herself. It was long overdue. It was needed. When she started doing that she found more confidence so while she still can whip someone's butt she can still be herself. She was very comfortable in that. Happy even.

That shocked him. "Why? I don't understand." Did this have to do with FTi? Arnold wanted to know.

Helga wasn't gonna give in to his unspoken thoughts. "I'm not willing to go far into it but I will say this; I wanted to work on myself before ever delving into a relationship. I felt I was far more important because I needed to heal. I may give in to some times where I am depressed it isn't as horrible as before. Are my parents perfect? No. Is my sister an annoying pain in the ass? Yes. I will give them credit, my follks, that they like the fact that I'm so focused on school. My dad has printed some of my articles up to show to others. They are trying. Well my parents are and I'm actually fine with it even when they now call me by my name and not Olga's."

Grinning, Arnold felt like hugging her. "That's great Helga! I'm happy to hear that."

"It is a work in progress to put it simply."

"I'm still proud of you."

Turning to face his grin she simply rolled her eyes. "Now don't stamp a noble prize to my butt yet, Arnold."

Arnold heard her sarcasm but hated the guy in him for thinking of a body part of hers. "Gerald decided to sing in the middle of the cafeteria to Phoebe." Best to distract himself from the guessing game of where her other piecing is now.

"What did he sing?"

"I love you Baby by Frankie Valli."

Nodding her head. "Ala 10 Things I Hate About You?"

"Yep."

Snapping her fingers, Helga faked a disappointed look on her face. "Damn and I was hoping a guy would sing that to me one day, but Phoebe got it first."

"Seriously?"

Being serious Helga couldn't lie to his face. "Serious, but I hope she liked it. I hope Gerald knows what a great girl he has in Phoebe not to screw it up." Moving her hand to the back of her neck she started to self-massage herself.

Noticing her massaging herself, Arnold watched how her head fell forward. "You alright?"

"Just an assignment to write about. Not homework related. Job, but it hits too close to home so I'm really trying not to let it stick inside my system too much."

"What subject is that?"

Helga was very silent because she never shared it with him. Never would dare share it with him, but she did share it with Dr. Bliss along with Phoebe. She knew they would never do anything to make her feel horrible about herself. Yes, she was afraid of sharing it with Dr. Bliss since she could of sent her to a facility to be evaluated, but she did. She feared in ever sharing this with Arnold, ever!

"I really don't want to get into it. I'm sure you'll see it eventually."

Arnold caught how soft spoken she sounded. Forlorn even knowing it was obviously a deep subject. "Are you positive you want to write about this? You know on whatever you are gonna write about."

"Actually I am. It will be cathartic for me to do. It is best to keep opening up to it instead of letting it stay there and fester. As it is I am formulating all that I will be writing before I head home to do it. I have to turn that in by the end of this week, but as it is it looks like it will happen tonight."

Watching her stretch next to him, Arnold tried to divert his eyes from her, but couldn't as he studied her. "We should hang out some time." He blurted out. "I was thinking of throwing some type of party together in the near future."

Finishing her stretching off Helga eyed him with thoughts unreadable. "Are you becoming like Rhonda Lloyd or what?"

"No, no I just wanted to do something for my friends." Blushing he hoped he pulled that off but he felt with that raised eyebrow of hers that she wasn't buying it. He prayed she wouldn't grill him.

Helga decided to give the guy a break and humor him. "Your birthday is coming up soon." Seeing the look on his face she reached out to touch his arm softly. "Even though you've seen them it still stings that they aren't here?"

Arnold simply nodded his head as he looked down. "I'm proud that they want to help them, but I feel like they'll miss more of my life if they stay there. Sometimes I feel awful about being so selfish with that thought."

"Arnold you of all people shouldn't feel that way with all you have ever done for so many. It is fine to act selfish once in a while." Turning a bit more to face him Helga hated seeing that downcast look in his face. "I know you are proud of them and that makes you a great son. They are proud of you. They told me themselves." Boldly she placed her hand through his hair. "You have fantastic grandparents and all these friends that care about you and parents who are proud of you. You realize how lucky you are and you don't know it?"

Shifting his head to gaze into those blue depths he saw nothing but sentimentality there. Truth. He felt connected to this enigma in front of him and didn't wish to ask her for the time being why she was truly leaving Hillwood. "I hope this includes you."

"More than you know."

Arnold really enjoyed that sentence and how it drifted out of her mouth before she formed a heartwarming smile.

After he parted with Helga and headed home to eat his dinner then do his homework, Arnold went online to look up everything that she wrote finding that she was far more talented than ever. As a 9 year old she was talented with a gift of prose, but as she gotten older her knowledge of a lot of the events that were happening out there all tied up in a convenient short story that got you thinking without it feeling like it was being shoved down your throat without it being preachy. She always listed her sources at the end along with any acknowledgements. Some had awards attached to them. Arnold felt prouder of his friend as he bookmarked everything.

Getting up from his desk he changed into something to sleep in and went to lay down. Just as he was laying down he couldn't help see those blue eyes of hers before he drifted off to slumber.

* * *

 **Watch that movie 10 Things I Hate About You and I thought it would be perfect for Gerald to sing to Phoebe. Wouldn't every girl want a guy to do that? I know I do.**


	4. Chapter 4

**I should of warned that it wasn't gonna be all butterflies and fluff if you saw the hurt/comfort part. Helga's past can be re-tweaked in so many different directions it isn't funny. She did tell Arnold that she is writing an article that hits close to home so here it is in this one chapter. I'm grateful for the reviews I've been getting for this story so far and you have given me a smile as wide as Arnold's big grin almost. Once again I needed a friends help in the bold section. She was never a bully, she just had been bullied to the point of almost offing herself. Suicide hits close to her and she does help others in this situation. So this is where the T rating does come into play. This does help in Helga's growth I think.**

* * *

There was buzzing in the hallways. Arnold spotted how Helga was notably absent in the upcoming days. Phoebe hinted at something, but it was drowned out by more students talking. Blinking and understandably curious he pulled out his phone during lunch period to check anything new from Helga, but one of the sites kept crashing on him. When he wanted to ask Phoebe again she was no where in sight making him curious, but wanting to ask only a very reliable source that would never embellish any type of details. He even tried Helga's phone at night, but reached her voicemail. The answer would come in the morning when the teacher did almost a Mr Simmons in front of the Literature class. Saying how a special student wrote this article and the only reason why she wasn't there is because of the buzz it generated.

 **Short stories are what I normally write about. I will mix fiction with non-fiction in order to never truly be preaching to anyone out there. Why should I when I'm not your mother nor your father? We all have been born with brains in our heads and hopefully common sense that goes along with it. So when I think of those stories after careful research on the subject matter at hand, I outline it, and type it up. Everything gets edited before final submittal and before it gets published it gets edited again. It is a process we all in a way have to deal with. We seem to be able to pick and choose our friends, but the life we are born into can end up being this huge wake up call. While some seem fine with it. Others are not.**

 **For myself, I didn't choose my life I was just placed on this Earth and figured out very fast that I really had to struggle to the point of being noticed. I was unwanted to the point of knowing they wanted a boy, but ended up with me. I was almost given up on, but they decided to keep me instead. Though in truth I wished they did just gave up on me so I can be adopted by a family that wanted a baby girl. Someone who would remember my name correctly and care when I was home. Pack my lunch instead of forget when I was younger. Walk me to school. All the things normal children got.**

 **While my relationship with my family is much better now and for this I'm entirely grateful about before it obviously wasn't. Don't worry about me not putting my family aside before submitting this because I did do this. I thanked them for putting up with me. Thanked them for a lot of things. Apologize if I wasn't truly understanding in the past. They were incredibly great and supportive hoping this could help others. To me this is the hugest stamp of approval so if this doesn't get published, and no one likes this article than at least I have their support in something that is an important issue. In this case two important issues.**

Arnold and the class listened as the article discussed why she bullied first off. Talked about the overwhelming guilt of it. She spoke of things she would do behind other people's backs in order to make them feel good. Good deeds as it were. When she spoke of helping someone out and overheard they didn't get one item off the person's shopping list in order to find someone, she sacrificed her snow boots to grant a Christmas present to someone far more deserving. This floored Arnold. He knew she was capable of good things, but he didn't know why. She said she is confessing now since she was found out by someone's slip of the tongue and secrets don't stay hidden forever.

 **Suicide? Why do people end up doing this? People have their own personal reasons why and that included myself. Yes, even I contemplated it to the point I was almost very successful at it. I had been feeling depressed for an incredibly long time to the point that I don't know why I bothered to get up in the morning. I had a family that didn't notice me and I wouldn't blame the kids in school for not caring even though I stopped what I was doing in 4th grade. Once you gain that reputation it is hard to shake it off.**

 **I didn't love myself at all. Sure I can say I was this amazing person, but in truth I wouldn't of cared if I was killed the next day, but I did continue to traverse this land day by day still in some determined way because I had a best friend that believed in me and someone else with this unwavering bright sunny way about themselves.**

 **But we get older and some things start drifting away. While my friend stuck with me, I can see she was having a hard time with my increasing mood. Why she never left me, I would never know until later. The other drifted away though. I couldn't blame that person. Family life became unbearable so one day I did the unthinkable instead of talk to someone about my pain. I tried to kill myself in the, "Oopsie I thought I took I only two pills instead of the whole thing."**

 **My parents found my body at the bottom of the stairs barely breathing. When the ambulance came I didn't have a pulse. I died.**

 **When you are revived, I was still out of it, and they put me in to transport me with my parents following behind. My parents should of warned them that I'm stubborn to a point because they had to revive me again.**

So many were covering their mouths in the room, including himself listening to this. She really tried to kill herself. Taking a chance he looked to see how Phoebe was, and noting how her head was down visibly shaking he got up quietly to sit in Helga's empty desk to put his hand on her shoulder for comfort.

 **Being a bully hurts people and committing or thinking of committing suicide does as well. I know these two lessons very well. I decided sometime after I woke up and after seeing the pain in my family and my best friends eyes, that it was time to do something far better. I already stopped being a bully so I decided to go back to talk to Dr Christine Bliss a Psychiatrist I met when I was 9. I ended up deciding to think of myself. To allow myself to love me for once. Speak out more instead of let it stay bottled in. I have spoken in a group to others who also contemplated suicide. Now here I am writing about my own experience.**

 **Please I beg you or anyone else you know out there that is thinking of this route to take, please speak to them. Show them that you care. Tell them you are always there to listen and if you are nervous talk to a counselor or a Psychiatrist. I'm happy that I'm still around because I'm curious on how my life will end up to be. I have a lot of plans that I want to accomplish. Plans I want to see through. Friends whom I want to see with families of their own.**

Putting the article down the teacher just closed his eyes and let out a deep breath out. So many were in deep thought, including Arnold as he continued to comfort Phoebe. He wished he knew this happened to Helga, but he didn't. Some friend he was.

Going to the park later on she wasn't around and she still wasn't answering the phone so he ended up at her house hoping she would be there. Arriving at her home he noticed it looked brighter than before as he went up the stoop to knock on the door. When no one came to the door, he tried the doorbell hoping that would at least wake Miriam from her stooper, but still nothing. After a while, Arnold started to turn when the door opened up revealing Helga with wet hair.

"Arnold? Why are you here?" Scanning the area around him she let him come in and locked the door behind her. "I was upstairs taking a bath when I heard the door."

Examining her in her pink robe, Arnold smirked. "So you do own some pink."

"Har har. Be right back so make yourself comfortable."

Watching her run up the stairs he wondered how he can be comfortable in this place when he felt that any moment that her dad will barge in demanding why he was there. The place didn't smell of alcohol at least like he remembered from his last visit here. It seemed brighter actually. As he looked around Arnold heard her coming downstairs wearing shorts and a blue tank top.

"So again, why are you here?" Helga asked crossing her arms across her chest.

"Haven't seen you around and you aren't answering your phone calls." He paused. "I heard your article read in 1st period." Her face was impassive instead of embarrassed or any other emotion. "I thought it was emotional and powerful. Helga, why didn't I know about that? You could of shared that with me."

Helga had no use to be angry at this question when she might of felt a bit of arrogance behind it long ago, but this was Arnold. "You were wrapped up in your own world, Arnold and the one that was trying to keep me tethered down was Phoebe. I still feel guilt in what happened. I still see the pain marked in her eyes and my families as well. I'm happy she is still with me and I'm happy my family is so much more supportive of me."

"I still wish you shared."

"No I couldn't." Stepping forward she reached up to place her hand on his shoulder. "As I said you were in your own world and in a sense I was in my own. I was so far deep in pain that it was getting hard to breath. I even tried to speak to Phoebe about it, but I was strangled. Words died in my throat. I know you feel depression at times, Arnold, but have you reached that point ever?"

Arnold shook his head still with so many thoughts swirling in his head.

"You've handled so much for someone so young that I'm surprised you don't have grey hairs on top of that skull of yours." Helga smirked at that. "You are incredibly special, Arnold. I've known that for a long time since I was 3."

Arnold didn't feel special though. He let a friend slip through. What if they didn't wake her after the second time? "Helga, you've been an angel all along." Helga laughed easily at that as she turned to head to the kitchen. "I'm serious. Can't you for once get that?"

"Arnold I don't care about all of that. I just do what I do in hopes of doing some good. I may not do a lot, but something is better than nothing."

Hearing her clattering in the kitchen, Arnold walked in to see her bent over in the fridge looking for something temporarily stopping him from speaking. Was she trying to kill him? "What are you doing?"

"Finding something to eat since I'm hungry and I have no school today. Also no parents since they wanted to take a little vacation." Turning her head to look at him without straightening up, she added, "They left this morning and yes they saw my article before hand."

"What did they think?" He kept begging she would stop bending over.

"Silent at first. Mom and Olga wept. Dad pretended he had something in his eye, but liked it. I have their support." Straightening up finally she groaned. "Fuck this. I'm ordering a pizza before I end up doing a mountain of homework."

"I guess I'll leave you be then. I really enjoyed that article along with all the other short stories."

Helga almost invited him to stay, but decided against it for the time being. "I'll be back in school on monday. Anyhow, thanks for the compliment. Have a good night."

"Night, Helga." Giving her a final once over he let himself out. Helga was definitely a changed woman. Was he a changed person?


	5. Chapter 5

Time drifts on even if it is technically still the beginning of the school year. Helga still wasn't a fan of too much attention on her, but handled herself very well around others as they asked her questions. She invited them to go to a place where she ended up singing karaoke many times. Arnold found her voice very pleasing to listen to and she did have a charisma up on that stage. Of course the shout outs from every male in the place hitting on her irked him a bit too much, but she played that stuff off expertly. Beautifully even.

On October 5th, Arnold wasn't speaking to anyone or bothering to get up to do much. It always happened this time of year. This depression and even though he saw them pretty recently while in 10th grade it still did nothing to subterfuge his emotions as he laid there on his bed in deep thought while staring up towards the skylight. His friends learned not to bother him.

Hearing someone knocking on the door, he grunted before saying, "Grandpa I don't want to be disturbed."

"Its me."

Almost telling her to go away, Arnold was curious enough why she came as he softly padded over to the door to unlock it before heading back to his bed. Laying back down he watched her enter wearing dark blue jeans and a purple sweater with her hair tied back in a ponytail. Spotting a package with her he groaned. "Helga I don't want any presents."

Undeterred, Helga kept approaching till she reached his bedside and sat down placing the present on his lap. "This present you want. I wasn't gonna wait till your birthday hit." Standing back up she was very gentle in how she spoke to him. "I promise you this, Arnold, you'll want to see what is inside there."

Arnold watched as she turned to leave his bedroom. Sitting up he regarded the package in his lap that was wrapped with a pink ribbon. He almost placed it aside, but curiosity won out as he slowly opened it to first place the ribbon aside with a slight smile before lifting the top up. He gasped at what he saw inside. It was a framed article, a very recent one of his own parents. Besides that he noticed another framed picture of his parents that was far more recent. Lifting the article up he read it hungrily as they both discussed how things were down there and such, but when it got to the part of family he teared up as they mentioned how proud of him they were and can't wait for the day to see him again. Seeing a box within the package, he lifted the top up to see a disc making him run to the computer to insert it. Right on the screen was his parents on tape giving an interview. Helga gave him a fantastic present.

Immediately he ejected the disc and ran downstairs to show his grandparents. He knew they would love to see this.

At Phoebe's, Helga was relaxing in her bedroom as they were discussing school and Gerald. Well Phoebe was mostly talking about her boyfriend as Helga listened with a faint smile as she drank her soda.

"I gave him the present." Helga blurted out.

Choking on her soda, Phoebe recovered quickly enough. "Really? What did he think about it?"

Shrugging her response was casual. "Don't know. I left before he opened it since I thought it was a private moment."

"It was a really wonderful present, Helga. Great of your teacher to give it to you." Smiling over at the blonde, Phoebe enjoyed what Helga became to what she was before. She knew she would of done this thing before for him, but she would of still insulted him in the process.

Helga was unaffected by the compliment. "A wonderful present is physically giving him his parents, but this will have to do for now." Suddenly giggling she really needed to confess something. "My teacher, the guy who wrote the article, well he told me my payment was to sing. That is why I was singing so much doing karaoke."

Impressed, Phoebe felt emboldened by questioning her on an old subject. "Do you still feel the same for him?"

Rubbing her eyes she suddenly felt uncomfortable. "I don't wish to say because it opens flood gates and I don't need them opened again. I am far more confident speaking to him and teasing him, but I can't do that."

"Fair enough."

"Besides... I think he likes me." She let the thought drift in the air without a follow up and Helga was entirely grateful of Phoebe of letting it float amongst the air.

Both hearing a vibration on their phones they looked at one another simply curious as they lifted it up to see a mass text sent out from Arnold;

 **Party at my house this weekend. Small gathering. No presents. Just bring yourself.**

Placing the phone away, Phoebe had her tiny smile on her face as she looked over to Helga. "Looks like the present worked."

Helga shrugged not wishing to take credit for the sudden shift in his mood.

At the boarding house Arnold put his phone away as he watched his grandparents dab some few remaining tears away from their faces. Arnold couldn't help but smile as he sat there.

"That Eleanor gave you a fine present my dear Kimba." Gertie stated as she sniffled.

"A mighty fine present, Shortman." Phil agreed as he took in a deep breath to calm himself.

Turning her attention to Arnold, Gertie inquired gently, "So how will you repay her?"

Arnold's face twisted some in thought. "I honestly don't know since she is the type that hates attention. She said she felt like she was walking around school naked after that article detailing about her being a bully and about her suicide. She knew it was needed, but she wasn't comfortable with that attention."

Phil smiled while nodding his head. "That means you do it in private with her. Show her. Tell her what this meant to you."

"I believe she already knows just by that message he sent out just now. Eleanor is an intelligent young lady. She knows, but it doesn't hurt to go the extra mile with her." Gertie added.

"Exactly Pookie! I read that article and even I was touched."

Arnold listened to them speak about Helga with a smile on his face. Helga is very intelligent, but he did want to show her how much that present meant to him.


	6. Chapter 6

The party was already on full swing with a lot of Arnold's closest friends along with the boarders on top of the roof enjoying themselves. The only thing that was missing was Helga making him wonder if she was gonna actually show even though Phoebe assured him she was after class. As he was talking to one of the boarders he was tapped from behind making him believe it was Helga, but as he turned around he was facing Lila with her trademark pigtails though the only thing different in her attire was the crop top and mini skirt she was sporting. Arnold thought he got rid of her number a few years back, but obviously not if she was there right now.

"Well hello Arnold. How ever are you doing?" She wondered innocently enough bringing herself forward to press her front closely against his chest. "Mmmmm I'm ever so glad you invited me too."

Pulling her away from him, Arnold couldn't tell her it was a mistake now since she was there because he knew how rude it would be. "Uh hi Lila. I'm ok. How are you?"

Coming forward again she reached out to brush her hand against his neck seductively. "Oh I'm fine now after laying my eyes on you, Arnold."

"Hey Arnold!"

Hearing Gerald's voice thankfully calling out for him, he excused himself to run over quickly to his friends side. "Yeah?"

Glancing past him, Gerald smirked at him. "Nothing. I just saw you looking like you needed an escape from her."

"Like you wouldn't believe. Thank you." Leaning against the wall with him, Arnold looked at everyone either chatting or dancing around.

"Uh Arnold, why is Lila here?" Phoebe asked as she gave Gerald a soda before leaning against him.

"I obviously forgot to take her number off my phone."

"Or you wanted Lila for some type of bootie call." Sid's voice suddenly chimed in as he came in on the other side. "That girl has been around the block with the entire football team."

"Oh Sid, I'm sure that is nothing but speculation." Phoebe declared but only half heartily.

Sid looked over at Lila's come hither look that she was focusing entirely on Arnold while she started to dance like some sort of stripper. "Her sights are set on you buddy."

Feeling Sid's heavy hand land on his shoulder, Arnold groaned as he looked over to his grandmother just laughing away about something. Smiling himself at that scene he felt Sid's hand grip his shoulder than as he exclaimed about a girl coming into view. Looking towards the opening of the skylight his smile disappeared as it started to form a sort of O shape at the sight of Helga climbing up. Leaving his friends side he went up to her to offer his hand.

"Good evening beautiful lady. May a gentleman offer some assistance?"

Accepting his hand, Helga held a very charming smile on her face. "Why certainly sir since it would do me a great honor."

With his aid she gracefully got onto the roof flashing him a brilliant smile while he took in what she was wearing noting this was how a girl should dress. She was far more modest than Lila and he hoped get a hug from her at least to erase the Lila moment away. She was wearing an electric blue blouse with a black skirt and boots.

"You look incredible." He breathed out.

"So do you."

They stayed in silence just gazing into each another's eyes. Arnold was nervous about what he wanted to do next so when he heard a song come on, a song he wanted to ask her to dance to before he felt his hand being instantly grabbed by someone else pulling him away from the one person he really wanted to see tonight. Looking behind him at Helga he felt too stupid with his own limbs. He should of stopped whomever from doing this so he can run back to her, but before he knew it he was whipped around to face Lila as she kept her hands on his hips to firmly keep him anchored against her. He was angry at her knowing how rude this was, but couldn't be as horrible as she was by walking away.

Helga calmly walked over to Phoebe giving her a hug. "Hey Phoebs. Gerald."

"Hi Helga. You look fantastic." Phoebe spoke demurely.

"Yeah girl, you look good." Gerald chimed in as he brushed his hand along Phoebe's arm.

"Thanks guys. You both look good too." Waving at Gertie at her piano, Helga smiled at her before looking at Arnold looking like he was being dry humped on the dance floor by Lila.

"He thought he erased her number." Gerald spoke up as he was observing the same scene. "I guess she wants to ask Arnold for another favor if she is rubbing against him this much again."

Phoebe decided to ignore that comment. "So Helga did he thank you?"

"No because Lila came up and snagged him away." Shaking her head she decided to ignore all her old thoughts on the matter. "I'm gonna get something to drink and to snack on."

"Is she ok, babe?" Gerald wondered.

"She is, she doesn't want to open any flood gates into Arnold land like the good old days." Turning to face him, Phoebe started to drag him to the dance floor. "Let's dance."

All through out the party, Arnold couldn't get any true alone time with Helga because Lila was always heading him off or pulling him away or Helga was dancing with one of their other friends. Only once she looked over at him with her hands out to the side practically telling him, 'Sorry' or something. Arnold wanted to speak to her and not have Lila all over him. He couldn't take it so he made a mad dash downstairs to the point of ending up in the living room pacing so he could breath, but all he could smell was that horrid perfume Lila insisted on wearing.

"Arnold?"

Making a face, Arnold stopped to turn around to face Lila trying to look like her 9yr old self in a 17yr old body. He could see that she unbutton her top a bit more to show her bra off. "What?" He knew that sounded stressed. Frustration was coursing through his body in not being able to spend time with the one person he wanted to hang around.

"I just wanted to tell you how I missed you. I missed you ever so much."

Arnold watched how she approached. He could smell that perfume wafting from her body. "Lila, it was a mistake about that text. I thought I erased you."

"You so silly. You didn't erase me and if you didn't that means there is something more between us you want to know."

He watched how she licked her lips as her eyes went all doe like. "There is nothing since you enjoyed using me for your own purpose."

"Oh Arnold I'm ever so certain I wasn't because I've discovered that I'm ever so certain that I love you."

"Lila... You aren't..." Backing up he found himself falling backwards on the couch. "You have to.."

Without another word, Lila jumped on his lap straddling him, and crushing her lips against his. Arnold tried to push her off, but found she was surprisingly strong as she took his hands to pin them against the wall behind him and buck her hips against him. Her tongue slid inside his mouth searching his out and it was obvious who the dominant one was.

Meanwhile Helga was looking around for Arnold to wish him a good night, but since he wasn't there she bided everyone there a good night since she had school in the afternoon. Heading into his bedroom she took her purse and started to walk downstairs.

Arnold managed to slip his mouth away from Lila's moving it away but that didn't stop her from going for his neck as she went to nip it while she still grinded against him. "Stop it." He hissed out.

At the bottom step, Helga had a thought that maybe he was in the living room so walking over she stopped in her tracks as blue met green. Lila on Arnold's lap necking with him with her skirt up her butt with his arms pinned above him. Helga didn't say a word figuring this is what he wanted all along as she silently made her way out of the boarding house. What was the use to cry over spilled milk?

For Arnold when he met Helga's gaze he thought he saw disappointment in her eyes. He knew he was angry for not demanding Lila to stop so being forceful, he used all his strength to lift her up and off of him.

"Get out, Lila! I never want to see or talk to you again. Get out!" Arnold demanded.

Standing up she looked like a snake about to strike. "Don't be silly, I know you liked it."

Leaning down to her level he said face to face with her, "Get. Out." He made sure to enunciate both those words clearly.

"You'll want me soon enough, Arnold." Touching his chest Lila slowly made her way out of the boarding house.

At her home after she took a quick shower and settled into bed, Helga felt numb. She didn't want those feelings to bubble up again, but she knew it was already happening. One day she'll be out of Hillwood and be a full blown adult and be with someone who doesn't fall for the Lila's of this world easily, but with someone like herself. That is the person to value because she valued herself finally for once in her life.

* * *

 **I temporarily forgotten about the separate entrance to the roof but who cares? I'm certain Arnold would love the thought of Helga inside his room. ;)**


	7. Chapter 7

**I didn't want Helga to be someone who gets portrayed like she normally does. I mean it is fine to show a little weakness at times.**

 **Thanks for the reviews**

* * *

He deleted her contact information off his phone breathing a nice sigh of relief, but as soon as the last breath left his lungs he received a call from her. Arnold didn't talk to Lila and just let it go to voicemail as he went to meet up with Gerald on that sunday afternoon to hang out and play some basketball. It was a good little one on one game with them trash talking one another. Only a few times as they laughed one of them would double over begging for the other to stop so they can concentrate on what they were doing which was mostly not to fall on the ground on their face again.

"So how much is that so far?" Arnold asked breathlessly.

Almost downing half his water, Gerald leaned back. "Our score in how many we shot in or how many times we fell on the ground because I gotta tell you man I beat you in the hoop shots while you beat me in those grounders."

Narrowing his eyes at his friend in a serious way they both stared as if they were about to fight until they started laughing again. "Oh god I needed that. Thanks, Gerald." Wiping a tear away from his eye Arnold leaned back.

"So hey! What happened to you? You went downstairs, but when you came back you were in a bad mood. Did something happen with Helga?"

Moving his feet around, Arnold shook his head. "Lila. She pinned me down and I didn't want anything to happen since I'm not interested. That girl is stronger than she appears."

"Hmmm must be from farming. So what else?"

"I at least managed to wrestle my head away from her snake tongue, but her grip was solid on me and I look over to see Helga standing there. She didn't say anything, she just had this look that I can only describe as possibly disappointed before she left without a word."

Studying his friend, Gerald tipped the water bottle towards him. "And?"

"Well you know how I never get physical in that way with girls?" Gerald nods. "Well I was so angry at Lila for being there. For doing that. For blocking my every turn to get close to Helga last night that I tossed her off me and demanded she leave me alone and to get out." Running his hand through his sweaty hair, Arnold groaned. "What if this ruins my chances with Helga?"

In the past, Gerald would of told him to forget about her and to move on to the next girl that was worth his time, but even he had to admit that this far more mature Helga was a good mixture to talk to. She was far more easier to talk to and never threatened out of haste. He knew she was still protective, but she was very wary of when to throw it out there instead of going all half cocked. In the past when Phoebe said that Arnold and her would of made a good couple he would of laughed at it, but now with Helga this way. The Helga that Arnold insisted was always there all along. Gerald saw it completely.

"Arnold, I will be completely honest with you here. Lila is a horrible person and you are too nice of a guy to boot her out when you first saw her. Helga for her credit was incredibly mature the entire night and also very fun. She never flirted with anyone. In fact, Helga is not the type of person to toss herself around. I know I made fun of you in the past regarding her, but I see the appeal now. Helga is one cool person. As for your chances with her? That is up to her to decide?" Gerald had to be honest with him. He needed it.

Hearing his phone go off, Arnold looked at the number before letting it go to voicemail. "I need to block her number. That is the second time she has called me."

"Lila is one bad egg."

On Monday, Sid and Stinky came up to Arnold and Gerald telling them about a couple of new kids that arrived today. Two large males fresh out of juvi. Arnold and Gerald looked at each another as Sid and Stinky told them what their wrap sheets were. To them they sounded like they never grew up from PS118 at all. That is the sort of stuff you kind of get excited about back then. Now it just seems stupid. As they were talking, Stinky hit Sid pointing out the males. Out of curiosity, Arnold and Gerald did turn to look at them and saw two guys way over 6 feet tall and very bulky looking. Plenty of the girls were giving them second looks as they shot them flirtatious looks. In truth, it was stupid looking.

Just then a red car that was owned by Helga pulled into the students lot. Getting out of the car was both her and Phoebe with Helga already with a book cracked open reading it as Phoebe could be seen chatting away as Helga would throw the occasional glances over to her with a smile on her face. As Gerald admired his girlfriend, Arnold admired Helga almost not aware of two others also admiring them until they started to approach the girls.

"Uh Gerald." Arnold pointed over to the two ex-cons.

They watched as the two guys approached both Phoebe and Helga. Phoebe noticed first before Helga looked up from her book. There were words exchanged mostly by the guys and some from Helga as she closed her book to take her friends hand to quickly high tail it into the school.

In Literature class, Arnold got a text from Helga to pass to Gerald in the next class.

 **I can't get into it right now but since I'm not here in the afternoon please watch out after Phoebs. I don't trust those guys. Thanks.**

Frowning and resisting the urge to turn to look at her, Arnold replied to her.

 **Gerald and I will watch out for her. We saw them approaching you both and we don't trust them either. Please be careful going to your car later.**

She didn't respond back after that, but Helga did look over at her best friend as she was reading the text book. She would protect her friend from anything in this world.

At lunch Arnold found Phoebe sitting with Gerald already in the cafeteria when he joined them. The way Gerald was talking to her was throwing her into a fit of giggles.

"Greetings Arnold. How has been your day?" Phoebe greeted in her usual pleasant way.

"Decent I guess save for me having to avoid Lila and those hands of hers." Rolling his eyes he took out his sandwich to start eating it. "How has been your day?"

"Classes are good." Phoebe's mood dropped off a bit. "Those guys this morning were creepy. Gave a most unpleasant aura about them. It even freaked Helga out and she usually handles creepy guys a lot more easier than that."

Arnold felt his eye twitch at whatever they could possibly say to make Helga get freaked out to that point. "Can you share it with us?"

Phoebe automatically looked down to her lap feeling uncomfortable even as Gerald soothed her. "Even though they didn't touch us it felt like it violated us."

Gerald's eyes widened up. "Babe?"

Phoebe told them exactly what they said about both her and Helga including what they said to Helga as she was walking away. In truth it would make anyone's ears bleed at the content before screaming. "Helga is afraid of leaving me defenseless with those cretins around."

Wrapping her up in his arms, Gerald assured her he will help protect her. Arnold sat there fuming at anyone speaking to anyone like that. Doesn't this world have enough problems as it is?

* * *

Having at least one late night Monday class, Helga headed over to her car in the parking lot noticing how it look so desolate and dark, but feeling a certain sense of peace she continued over to her vehicle with her keys ready to go, but as she was reaching for her car she heard something click behind her before she heard a voice.

"Ok blondie I'm gonna make this easy for you and I want you to hand me over your money and your credit cards."

She's a student and he is robbing a student. Pathetic, but she wasn't willing to risk her life. "I have no credit cards because I don't carry them, but there is money in my wallet."

"Turn around then. Do it slowly."

Taking a deep breath she turned to face a guy who didn't seem much taller than herself, but he had muscles on him. One of them just happened to be the gun. "Can I keep my purse with my keys and drivers license at least?"

"Hand the purse over and we'll see."

Helga noticed the safety was off and she heard the bullets rattling in the chamber when he moved it to indicate for her to hand over her purse so she did. Watching him easily going inside it to bring her wallet out, he dropped her purse to the ground and took out her money.

"Hmmm $50.00. Not bad. You sure you aren't lying about credit cards?" HIs tone of voice was snarky sounding.

Compared to this morning this guy was far more pleasant to deal with and he has a gun aimed at her. "Feel free to check my entire purse and my car. If I'm lying than feel free to kill me." Helga spoke with unwavering confidence.

The male stood there just examining the woman in front of him. "Why aren't you scared with the possibility of me ending your life?" He spoke with shocked seriousness.

Helga almost scoffed at him. Almost made fun of him, but remained serious right back to him. "I've died twice in one day before and I came back. I met up with two guys that make us both look like Mary Poppins twin sisters. I'm fine with you doing this, I just hope it doesn't become a repeat performance or I will start crying, or I might start feeling insulted."

The male stared at her again before putting his gun back and handing her back her money. "Take it. I never seen anyone with this much guts. People who think they have guts in automatically fighting me with their fists are idiots. You are the first who approached me in this way."

Grabbing her purse and looking at the guy, she had to know. "Have you ever killed anyone before?"

"Actually no, but I have hit them with my gun before."

She could of preached at him and do a complete Arnold, but she glanced to her money and at him before handing it to him. "Just take it as a thanks for sparing me."

Accepting the money, the guy started to turn around. "Anyone ever tell you that you are one unique cookie?"

"Not lately since most like to look past me." Helga smirked as she turned to wander away. Yes her knees were shaking from the encounter, but the only thing she would lose would be her life. He seriously was better than those creeps that Phoebs and her saw in the morning. Far better. That should account for a scary prospect all together.


	8. Chapter 8

**Helga won't be seeing the robber again. I put him in there to represent her strength. She was acting brave and smart by not fighting him in what he wanted . He wanted money and she was willing to give it to him just on the condition of at least obtaining the means to get home which he was willing to do at least.**

 **Thanks for everyones support of this story you have no idea how much I appreciate it.**

* * *

Helga believed she mastered Avoidance 101 by now when it came to a certain student since they never bumped into one another when going around corners anymore or really saw him in the hallways. Not like it mattered since she was always in a book so she was avoiding the whole student population as they passed her by while going to another class. She hadn't spoken to Arnold since the party and didn't know what to say right now as she concentrated on her studies since those were far more important than teenage angst. Let him have his Lila again and she will have her self-respect.

Smiling down at her book at that last thought, Helga found herself stopping when she heard that annoying sugary fake voice pouring out from her. Curious, Helga felt like her old self from years past when she begged a student to keep their locker open to block her way. Thankfully since it was Brainy he obliged happily.

"Oh but Arnold why haven't you returned my messages and why ever are you avoiding me? I know you like me like me. I felt how you responded." Lila was cooing at him as she swayed her body back and forth.

Helga could see that Arnold's face held nothing but disgust for her. A look she known quite well from yesteryear when he sometimes would look at her.

"I'm avoiding you, Lila because I don't like you whatsoever. I once did, but now you are someone I don't want to associate with anymore. It was a mistake having you at that party. My mistake." Arnold was saying.

"Well you say you forgot to delete my contact information, but I know deep in your mind you still want me around." Her hands reaching around his shoulders she latched on tightly. "You weren't exactly fighting me when we were kissing you big silly."

"Ugh, get off me!" Arnold grabbed for her arms to roughly pull them apart. Seriously she was strong. "Find some other guy. I'm sure there are other guys that would want you ever so much, Lila."

Helga covered her mouth with his openly mocking Lila that way.

Lila started to cry in front of Arnold as she hunched over making everyone look at Arnold like he was now the bad guy and her the innocent flower. Helga took one glance over to Brainy who just muttered out, "Uhhhh this will be the same story."

Helga's face silently told him the same thing as she heard Arnold being guilted into asking if she wanted to go an have dinner some time. Rolling her eyes at Lila launching her stupid self against Arnold's body, Helga made a show of walking past him just to give him the same look she did that Saturday night.

Arnold hated himself. Why did he have to be such a sucker? Feeling someone staring at him, Arnold didn't want to acknowledge them and was happy when Lila ran away giggling. Leaning heavily against his locker, his head turned back down to the section that Helga was last seen at when he heard wheezing next to him.

"Hi Brainy."

Brainy gave him a shy smile, but his greeting back wasn't really a greeting, but a slight admonishment. "You are so dense."

"I know." Ashamed he wished him a good day as he went to his next class.

During the time for her to leave to head to her College courses, Helga cursed at the fact that her car wouldn't start making her run back inside to pray that Gerald would allow her to borrow his car since she drove Phoebe in and she didn't have a car of her own. Running into the cafeteria she obviously surprised the table when she slid to a stop.

"Hey my car won't start and I'm gonna be late to my classes. Please, please let me borrow your car Gerald. Please? I'll spring for dinner for you and Phoebs." Helga gave him the soulful look with her eyes as she cupped her hands together.

"Please tell me you'll call a mechanic to get the car looked after so I can drive us home." Gerald handed his keys over as she handed hers over to him along with giving the card to Phoebe.

"I have the number on speed dial and I'll call them on the way over and tell them Phoebs or yourself will meet them at the car with my card." Without a glance over once to Arnold she thanked Gerald loudly as she tore out of the place.

"So you really going on a date with Lila." Phoebe stated out of the blue. "Helga told me."

Arnold put his head down groaning out. "I'm so stupid."

"Yeah you are man and the girl of your dreams just ran out that door with the keys to my car. Not yours, but mines." Gerald reminded him.

Poking his head up, Arnold glared at him. "I wish I never told you about my crush to her so long ago."

"What?! You had a crush on Helga?" Phoebe's eyes focused so intently on him that it almost made Arnold hide away again. "How long ago?"

"Around the time she-she tried to commit suicide. I wanted to speak to her so badly, but was constantly afraid to and when I was about to she would vanish from thin air it seemed. Before I knew it I had Lila always around me trying to do things and saying such horrible things about her." He fumed. "Excuse me, Phoebe." Getting up he made a beeline over to where Lila was sitting.

Making several tiny sounds, Gerald stated, "Guess my man has finally grew a set a balls on him."

"Well I hope he becomes courageous for once when it comes to matters such as this." Phoebe added in.

Arnold came back soon enough sitting down almost calmly. "That's done with."

Reaching her hand out to touch her friends hand, Phoebe gave him a reassuring smile. She hoped nothing more will happen to deter him. Helga deserved her happiness.

Much later, Gerald answered the door to his home to see Helga standing there. "Heya toots."

"Hey Gerald." Handing him back his keys, she asked, "Any problems with the car people?"

Giving her back her keys, he shook his head. "Nope and it was your distributor cap so they replaced it."

"Ok cool. I filled your car up so you are ready to go. Also..." Hands him a gift certificate to Gerald's and Phoebe's favorite place. "A token of appreciation."

Gerald wasn't really gonna take it, but he knew Helga well enough not to deny it either. "Thanks. I'll show her a good time."

Helga appreciated that. "See that you do. Night." Heading to her car she got inside and drove off.

It was 10 at night where Helga was plagued with thoughts as she sat on her bed with her knees drawn up and her arms resting on her knees just so she can support her head with her hands. Her homework was done, but she felt an old demon start to surface making her mutter so much. It frightened her to feel this way again since the last time she felt this way she tried to end her life. Her parents were off again to look at a new supplier so Bob decided to make it an overnight trip instead just to be romantic with Miriam. Hyperventilating she picked up the phone to call Phoebe. She needed the voice of reason.

Thankfully Phoebe answered right away. "Helga is everything alright?" Concern in her voice.

Helga could always depend on her. "Just an old demon wishing to come play with me again. Please talk to me." She pleaded with a stammering voice.

"Sure Helga. Anything that you want."

A tear slipped down her cheek quickly as she started to talk to her about what she was feeling. She knew she won't do it, but she still fears she might so that is why she needed a verbal hug from her friend. The one she considers a sister. Helga loved Phoebe dearly.

* * *

 **The demon isn't Arnold. This is just a F.Y.I.**


	9. Chapter 9

The skin bristles as it also taunts

Making me start to feel pity once upon my dreary soul

I'm imparted while you have decided to depart

Whilst my already blossomed soul has already broken apart

Why must I feel ignored?

While you end up practically emotionally whoring yourself about

You make me bristle

Oh my bitter soul

My soul is dying whilst you try to strive

You weaken upon others flesh

While I delve into my own self discovery

Soon I will be gone from here

This state will be no more to myself

While you stay and live a existence I could no longer take

With these final words I shall leave you well so be well my faithful one

You will be missed

As will the bristling skin.

Helga re-read each word she put down on paper and thought it sounded stupid. Hearing the ducks quacking in front of her she was tempted to look up but just scowled at the paper. Hearing footsteps all around her she never paused enough in her scowling to scan anyone around her since she was still on the college campus next to their homemade lake. There was no risk of her running into Arnold here. Why was she thinking of that risk? Oh yeah, she didn't want to hear a stupid pitiful explanation while her skin was still getting over the crawling sensations of that one night where she called Phoebe up to talk to her about it.

The next day her parents came back home from their over nighter all happy and greeting her. Long gone were the days of Bob calling her by the incorrect name as he came over to actually place his large arm around her shoulder. Helga was currently finishing up from cooking dinner knowing when they would arrive home and as they ate and they spoke about the business before their slight trip they actually sensed a problem laying with her making her speak up. It was cathartic really. So beautiful in its magnificence since both of them had their attentions right on her and not bothering with questions until the very end of what she was saying.

She did sleep much easier that night and in the morning she was shocked to see something taped to her door from her father. It was rather corny looking like a child wrote it, but in a way she found it endearing making her place it on top of her desk so she can file it away under her keepsakes. Downstairs as he was about ready to leave with briefcase in hand she hugged him. No words were needed as she felt his hand rub her back and kiss the top of her head. He understood and accepted she was different from her older sister. He accepted her and she did notice how her stuff was framed up now with pride.

As she thought of all this she almost didn't see the shadow fall over her, but when she looked up she saw it was someone from one of her classes. An aspiring journalist. Smiling at him she invited him to sit down next to her as they started to discuss stuff.

* * *

Helga stopped Phoebe, Gerald and Arnold from going to lunch one day telling them to meet them at her car. All four climbing into her car they headed to a decent place where all four of them sat in a booth. Arnold and Gerald to one side and Helga and Phoebe to the other. After they ordered their stuff Arnold had to stop himself going into dreamland as he watched Helga laughing and talking animately. Her hair was in waves today making her look extra lovely that day. He hated that he was having a hard time getting to talk to her lately still as if she was avoiding him.

Phoebe was whispering something in Helga's ear giving her face a downcast expression before lifting it up. "Ugh I don't know about that though, Phoebs."

"Helga, you have to because you know it would be good for you and Gerald and Arnold care about you too." Phoebe was speaking very soothingly to her.

"What's going on?" Arnold inquired wondering what was happening.

Helga knew she was correct so with one quick sigh as she forgot about her meal she told them how on occasion that feeling will rise up to make her feel almost close to visiting that old demon. She decided to not look at their faces as she fumbled around with her empty straws paper in her hand noticing when she was done she felt Arnold's hand gently on top of her own. Her eyes focused up across the table at both her male friends. "Phoebe or my parents will get me speaking to them when I feel this way. To talk me off the ledge sort of speak. I'm better now, but it takes several days to stop the skin from crawling."

"You know girl you can say anything you want to us." Gerald offered. "We'll keep it between us."

"Well now that everyone knows about me from that article it just feels like I'm walking around naked." Helga pointed out. "Thing is that is not really a well written article."

"It was raw, Helga, those were your emotions put out there. I loved it." Phoebe told her.

"Helga." Arnold's gentle voice always reached her mind though the clouds. "Call us... Well I'm sure you've woken Phoebe up in the middle of the night, but you can also call me or visit whenever you feel this way. I'll always be there for you."

Helga almost bit her tongue at that last portion of what he said, but knew she was as much to blame to why she became so distant with him. "Thank you, Arnold. Thanks to all of you guys." Hearing her phone going off she saw who it was. "Sorry guys." Picking up the phone she listened for a little while just chiming in a few words. "Actually I have their son with me right now."

Arnold was confused with how she was staring right at him before he got her phone thrusted at him. Curious he started speaking to someone who introduced himself as Helga's teacher who was the journalist who interviewed his parents. "Oh hello. That was the single most amazing thing I received." He grinned over at Helga. He just wished he could say it to her face to face in private and not like this.

"Helga speaks highly of you and when she saw what I was writing she begged me for a copy of the article to give to you. Of course to do all that she had to sing for me during karaoke. The extra songs insured the disc. She went all out for you." The man was saying.

Arnold couldn't take his eyes off of her as he spoke. "She does have that innate talent for it."

A friendly laugh came through the line. "She does and she is incredibly talented. She will go far in life. Now the reason why for my call and why I wish to speak to you. Since you are their son..."

Arnold listened to him speak before he gave his answer. "I would enjoy doing that sir. I'm very proud of them." Listening to him further he told him that Helga will give him his number to hammer the details out later. Hanging up he gave the phone back to her.

Glancing at the time, Helga got up telling them it was time to drive them back to school. Arnold kept staring at her in his daydream land even as they climbed out of the car just hating hearing when she received another phone call from someone by the name of, Adam. To see how her smile lit up instantly made him dislike someone he never met before. After she drove off he just stood there in deep thought as Phoebe came over to him.

"You all right, Arnold?"

"Who is this, _Adam_?" The way he said it obviously made Phoebe jerk her head back with the amount of venom in his voice.

"Someone from school. He's 19 and is in the same class as her. I don't think there is anything going on there." Phoebe knew that Helga just met Adam so what else was there to say? "Besides even if there was something going on it isn't like you have ever done anything to tell her of your never ending attraction to her. She has seen you for years chasing after one type of girl failing to notice her. Tell me, Arnold, and don't get me wrong here because I do like you, tell me how this would sit with you when you've known how she felt about you for all these years?"

Arnold stood there stunned. Phoebe never spoken to him like this before. There was a possibility she never spoken to Helga like this before. She was correct, but he did need to talk to Helga finally if got a chance to do this one on one again. He needed to speak to her.

* * *

 **Right on Phoebe for telling Arnold exactly how it is. Now you know what the demon is and how at least Helga is open in at least speaking about it so she doesn't fall back into the hole again.**

 **Also you guys are making me blush with your reviews. Thank you :)**


	10. Chapter 10

**Phoebe-the voice of reason :)**

* * *

So Arnold met and interviewed with the journalist by the name of Walter. It was a good steady long 2 hour meeting which was 1 hour interview and the rest of the time of both of them chatting away. Arnold found him enigmatic in truth with his wife joining him for the last hour. To him, his wife Natalie reminded of himself for the most part while Walter reminded him of Helga. It was quite interesting to say the least.

"So tell me Arnold, since I just joined you gentlemen, what is it that you plan on doing with your life?" Natalie wondered gently.

"I wouldn't mind being like my parents actually and it isn't like a cop out. I also enjoy helping others out quite a bit." Arnold replied happily.

Walter smiled knowingly. "Yes, Helga has mentioned that you have been the neighborhood go-to guy. You'll help everyone out and it is quite a noble thing."

"She talks about me?" Arnold was surprised.

The couple in front of him nodded their heads. "My husband is quite entranced with Helga's talents. She can write and even I have seen what she submitted to the publishers. That girl will be quite famous one day." Taking a sip of her wine, she added. "Honestly we call her our adoptive daughter."

Arnold grinned at the couple in front of him. "Helga has gone a long way since I've known her. I know she'll make something of herself."

Leaning forward, Natalie had the most kindest eyes. "How do you feel about the fact that she is leaving Hillwood?"

Arnold went silent as his face looked suddenly drawn by that question. "I haven't spoken to her about it. I only heard about it from a mutual friend. In fact I haven't had much time alone with her. It is like she is avoiding any alone time."

He didn't see the exchanged looks between the couple ahead of him before Walter chimed in. "There are reasons for that, son. She is still healing from so many things and only she will have to be ready to speak to you about them."

He sounded like Confucius speaking to him when Walter said that to Arnold leaving him to hope to run into Helga alone.

It turned out to be a Wednesday when he spotted her in the park just putting her stuff in the bag, and not realizing he was there, or at least he thought so when she said his name before leaning back against the bench. Sitting down he caught the scent of vanilla coming from her as a breeze just blew past making him have to catch his breath.

She didn't look at him still as her attention was focused ahead of her. "Walter and Natalie really liked you. You keep winning fans."

"I liked them as well. They think very highly of you." He could see that she really wasn't impressed by that. Helga for the most part was always humble. "Helga, I never got to thank you personally to thank you for that wonderful gift. I thought it was amazing. My grandparents also loved it."

Helga was happy that one half of her face was covered by her hair since she refused to look directly at him. "I'm glad you all enjoyed it. You deserved it. I know you also thanked Walter for it."

Turning to look at her a little more he was infuriated for once at her hair for covering her face. "About that night at the party I didn't want her to be there at all. I thought I deleted her contact information from my phone. I also hated how she kept..."

Helga held up her hand to stop him from going on with the stupid excuses. She thought she was ready to deal with this, but she truly wasn't when it came to him. "Well you could never say no to anyone, but to one person in your entire life." Feeling he would start speaking she held up her index finger to give her a moment to speak her mind. "When I saw her there I wasn't surprised she monopolized all your time. She always had a knack for it anyhow. In fact anyone like her had a pure knack for it." Glancing down at her book bag she had never been happier in her life to be finished with all her school work before the interruption. "I wasn't surprised to see her dry humping your leg down in the living room or you bending to her will yet again at school. I never liked her. I knew she was fake the moment I met her. Saw right through the act, but that didn't stop you from following her around like a rabid dog in heat."

She felt tears about to threaten her eyes, but she willed them down just so she can speak her mind. "Never surprised about all the cardboard girls you chased with her being the Queen. Wasn't surprised at turning the corner in school one day to find you both heavily making out and you not minding her hand down your pants. I bet losing your virginity to her was a dream come true."

Arnold almost stopped her from speaking, but Helga was not holding back like she had done in the past. How much he wanted to hear her speak before when they were younger knowing there was so much beyond the surface that she offered, but hated when she stopped. He knew it would hurt, but he had this distinct feeling she had been holding this pain for so much more longer to the point of how it festered there.

"The nightmare comes when you find her sleeping with other guys. See I wasn't surprised even as I laid at home after coming from the hospital. I couldn't say anything to you though because I have been hurting for such a long time." A tear escaped her eye then. "Such an incredibly long time. When I eventually came to school again even though you stopped talking to me. Stopped looking at me even I had to force myself to stop looking your way too."

Arnold felt stabbed in the heart there.

"She is correct there. Lila. You didn't delete her information because there was still something there between you both. That is why you didn't fight off her advances. That is why you didn't tell her to leave the party when you first saw her. You did a far better job at fighting off me than her every fucking day since the day you fucking laid eyes on her." Helga couldn't maintain her calm anymore. "I may of fucking hated her. I may of saw through her Miss Perfect act from the get go, but when I saw you upset I did want to comfort you because I hated that look in your eyes."

"Helga, I..."

Flying up from the bench quickly she turned around to look at him directly in the eyes with her very red rimmed eyes. "You have been wanting me to speak since we were 9, here it is." Taking a deep breath she prayed she didn't start crying till she was home. "Before I continue in what I'm saying to you, Arnold, I want to make you know how much you have always meant to me. ALWAYS. True you have helped me in the past, but you ignored me for the largest portion of my existence all in favor of something far better. Those cardboard cutouts you chase around so much, the ones that hurt you to the point you sit there crying about it because they never valued you ever. Me, I valued you with every fiber of my existence. My family life was shitty. Constantly ignored. You know what that does to a person? It drives you to kill yourself at a certain point, but before than you do something to protect yourself and for me I became something I hated. Did you think I enjoyed being a bully? No! I hated it."

Cursing a lone tear that fell from her eye, she pretended it wasn't there as she kept speaking. "I did meet a kind boy when I was 3 and then later Phoebs. Phoebe has never strayed from my side. Oh I know I've irritated her in the past, but I can't live without that girl. I'll do anything in the world for her." She almost laughed at saying her best friends name because how her tears shifted into something different at the thought of her. "All those times I helped you in the past is because I really wanted to. It felt good to. When you demanded me to talk after finding out I was Deep Voice well I know I scared you."

Arnold saw how she shook her head at him and he had this fear build inside him. He was breathing even more deeply now. Helga will always be formidable.

Helga didn't mean to start baring her teeth, but she was feeling that old anger in her. That old rejection. "I know you wanted me to take my confession back. I saw the nervousness in your eyes. That hopefulness. It already hurt the second you did that even if I acted otherwise. I just know if I was one of your other cardboard girls, mostly LI-la confessing to you that night, you would be all over them in a second. You would of put them in your arms and be holding hands with them in the schoolyard. BUT since it was me..." This time she allowed the tears to glide down her face. "It made me feel like pond scum. Yes I helped in San Lorenzo because it meant something to you, but didn't you pay attention at all to me when I started to drift away? No, you didn't." Sniffling she eyed her book bag quickly. "I couldn't take it anymore. I know you noticed that Phoebe was angry at you for a while."

He did, but Phoebe kept her mouth shut.

"I told her to keep speaking to you. She was starting to go out with Gerald by that time and I never wanted anything to be awkward between any of you. For me when I saw you stop asking about me or stop looking at me or even try to speak to me. I knew I was nothing to you." Helga sniffed. "I tried to kill myself for plenty of reasons. Funny that in the end after dying twice, I have this now incredible relationship with my folks and Olga. Though I needed to stop forgetting about other things and focus on myself. It was the best thing for me. Finally love myself. If I end up alone I know I truly won't be, not with my family and Phoebe in my life."

"Helga..."

She refused to let him speak. Refused to let him weaken her right now with a pitiful excuse about that bitch. "No! I'm going back to the Lila subject. When you showed me my number on your phone I was shocked. Flattered. Elated even that you kept my number after all this time." Helga's tone of voice turned emotionless. "I bet that is the exact way that person you deemed your dream girl felt when she saw your text about that party." Reaching for her book bag, she quickly added. "How nice to be placed in the same category as that piece of scum. Thanks for that."

Tears now streaming down her face, Helga ran quickly out of the park feeling thankful when a stream of bicyclists came by just a second after to block Arnold's path as he called out her name to her retreating form.

Helga took her car to her house telling her parents that she'll be at Phoebe for an hour or two. From there she ran so quickly to Phoebe's house that the moment her petite friend answered the door she had fresh tears streaming down her face as Phoebe quickly grabbed her hand to haul her inside. In her bedroom, Helga was curled up with her head resting on her lap as she continued crying telling her exactly what she said to Arnold.

Phoebe knew it was time she told Arnold. So many times even she wanted to yell at him for being so daft because he was so into helping everyone, but the one person who needed help the most was drowning.

For Arnold he slowly dragged himself to Gerald's and sat there in his room as he told him everything that Helga said to him. Gerald listened to every word already knowing a lot of things as it was when it came to Helga.

"What do you think, Gerald?"

He knew he wanted to hear the truth from Gerald. "I'll be honest with you, Helga is right in everything that she feels."

Burying his head in his hands, Arnold felt all his past hope slip away. He failed her. "Did you know any of this?"

To lie or to tell the truth? Gerald decided on the truth. "Not every single bit of it, but yeah since I was still friends with her. Seriously you did decide to forget her one day, and here you are at lunch saying you had these feelings. What is up with that?"

"My stupidity and the ever present Lila."

Gerald glanced to his best friend. "Sorry then to tell you the bad news, you just probably thought about who would suddenly be the best person for you and Helga popped into your mind, but since you still never bothered to approach her until this year..." He let the thought linger on so it can drift into his friend's thick skull.

"I am dense." Arnold muttered out.

* * *

 **Finally she hashes it out to him.**


	11. Chapter 11

**nattgeo-I enjoyed the very constructive review you wrote out. I truly did. She did explain a bit on why she was a bully in her article. Yes she did unload on Arnold, but she loved him for so long and she did admit to her feelings when he all but made her on that building to just have her chalk it up to "Heat of the moment" type of thing. She still had feelings for him and to one day become invisible to him makes you feel like poop. Don't worry I'm not beating you on your review since I did enjoy it.**

 **heyarnoldfangirl- Thanks for enjoying that outburst. :)**

 **Guest- Thanks for enjoying the drama and the emotion.**

 **Ledawn - I never could get that about Arnold myself.**

* * *

Helga was eternally grateful when Christmas vacation arrived. She didn't mind bringing her nephew out with her since Olga wanted private time with her husband for a romantic day out. Though Helga would need to show her the true definition of a romantic day out doesn't include bringing your parents along, but since she didn't feel like teasing, and she really loved her nephew she brought him over to the skating rink with Phoebe.

As Helga laced up Nick's rentals Phoebe was asking him questions. "So, Nick how old are you now?"

"6. This is my second time skating, but mom is a worrywart so it doesn't make it fun." He responded.

Helga glanced at her friend briefly before looking up at him. "Well you need to understand that she loves you very much so honestly you should be honored by that."

"Really?"

Giving him a kiss on the forehead, Helga helped him off the bench. "Really, really. I wouldn't lie to you." Going over to the edge of the ice, she held his hand. "Now are you ready to have some fun?"

"Yeah!" He called out.

Glancing down at him she took one step out with him following. "Ok then let's goooooooo." With that they both pushed off with Phoebe trailing behind them.

It had been a good 2 hours of trying to get Arnold out of his bedroom and another to get out of the house. Gerald had a feeling that this is what it felt like hauling dead bodies around in the woods because Arnold had been lifeless practically since Helga spoke her mind to him. He was so thankful that Phil helped kick him out of the house. Arnold sounded like Lurch from the Adams Family until they reached the skating rink.

"Ugh, why are we here?"

"Do my ears deceive me or did you just say something?" Gerald was leaning across the seat towards him with his ear pointed at him.

Glaring at his friend, Arnold physically hit him in the arm. "Ass. I don't want to be here."

"Really? Well I do and I feel like skating so come on!" Gerald demanded as he got out of the car slamming the car door close.

Knowing he will still hate it, Arnold slunk out of the car himself and followed him unhappily inside just watching him pay for rentals and then head over to the benches towards the side to put them on. Going over, Arnold's heart sunk. "Gerald?"

"Yeah?"

"Did you know that Helga and Phoebe are here?"

Picking up his head, Gerald looked out to the rink so he can immediately answer the question. "No I didn't. Honest."

Watching Helga in the middle of the rink with a blonde child, Arnold saw how she picked him up to twirl him around in circles as the little boy had his arms up in the air smiling. Arnold thought it was such a beautiful scene as he felt a tear escape from his eye.

"Olga is in town, that much I know. She has a son, so that is obviously Helga's nephew in her arms." Gerald informed him. "I met him once. Awesome kid. Actually reminds me of a mini you."

That comment made it all the worse to Arnold when he saw Helga place him back down to do some tricks for her Nephews amusement. "Gerald, I need to go."

Helga looked across the ice when she stopped to spot both Arnold and Gerald looking over at them. Helga said something to her company as she made a beeline over to them.

"Can't go now." Gerald murmured.

Reaching them, Helga greeted them. "Gerald, Nick see's you and wants to say hi to you." Giving Arnold a look, she decided to be cordial. "Arnold would you like to meet my nephew? He really is a cool kid."

Arnold couldn't say no to her. In fact he wanted to reach over to kiss her right then. "Let me rent some skates and we'll be right out." He loved that smile on her face just as she was about to leave.

Gerald watched his friend leave to rent the skates and to come back to tie them up. Since Helga confronted him, Gerald knew right then with his friend's behavior that what he did indeed feel for Helga was for real as he stood up and they both headed out to the middle of the rink.

Meeting them, Helga smiled at the both of them. "All right, Nick. I know you remember Gerald."

"Hi Gerald." Nick waved.

Crouching down, Gerald held out his hand. "What did I teach you last time I saw you?"

Arnold saw that he taught him the same handshake that they both still use.

Helga and Phoebe smirked at this. "Ok and Nick I want you to meet another friend of ours. This is Arnold. I've known him since I was 3 just like Auntie Phoebe and Gerald here. Arnold, this is my nephew Nick."

Crouching down himself he did the same handshake as well. "Nice to meet you, Nick. How have things been going while down here?"

"It's good because I get to hang out with Helga a lot. She's fun." Nick beamed.

"That she is. She always has been."

Listening to Nick have a conversation with Arnold made her heart plummet way too many times making her have to look over at Phoebe for some strength along with Gerald before an idea bursted into her head. "Say, Nick now that we have these two strong guys with us how about one of them take you and do a Bullet Train impersonation around the rink a couple of times."

Arnold's eyebrow quirked up at the tone in her voice as he slowly straightened up.

"I'd do it myself, but you know." Helga continued on. "Will you guys be willing to help us?" She was thankful they both nodded to her request. "Ok then." Crouching down to Nick, she asked, "Now Nick this is your decision. Who would you like to help be your train first?"

"Arnold!" Nick pointed right at him.

The kid has the same blue eyes like his Aunt does. Arnold couldn't believe it as he let him climb on his back before raising up. "Ok, you ready?"

"Yeah!" Came the exuberant response.

"Alright then, here goes! Choo choo!" With that Arnold started skating off.

Gerald right then looked over at Helga as she watched them speeding around the rink. "Helga I didn't know..."

Helga stopped him. "Gerald it's fine. Next time we should discuss where we go next time to avoid this, but for right now this is my Nephew's time and look how happy he is. I just want to concentrate on him."

Gerald smiled at her. "Sure no problem."

After their time skating, Nick wanted to eat pizza. Never really one to deny him, Helga said sure almost thinking she was away from Arnold when he begged for them to come. Arnold looked hesitant as he quickly scanned her face, but she kept her pleasant exterior telling them where they were heading. At the pizza joint even Nick was in charge of the seating arrangements as it was him in the middle, her to his left and Arnold to his right. Helga at least had Phoebe next to her.

After pizza came and they were eating, Phoebe caught something from Helga making her fake a problem that was womanly. "Helga, could you help me with something rather embarrassing?"

Helga caught on to what she was doing. "Criminy, not again. We need to invest in that."

Both sliding out of the booth they headed to the bathroom where Helga automatically leaned against the wall breathing hard. "I saw you breaking down."

"You know me too well." Helga would of collapsed on the ground, but sneered at the thought of it. "Talk about a lot of acting for Nick's sake."

Phoebe placed her hand through her hair. "How do you feel about him now? About ice cream."

"You should ask this when my Nephew isn't around because I can't break down, but you know me well enough to know the answer." Biting the inside of her lip she took a deep breath. "I may trust those two guys with Nick, but he is my main responsibility. So let's go."

Following her out, Phoebe knew Helga was still in love with him. Arnold was in love with her too.

While the girls were in the restroom, Nick was going on and on about his friends and family till he blurted out. "I can't wait till Helga moves closer to us. It'll be exciting. She's so cool."

Arnold's heart clenched again at the thought of her moving away almost making him feel like he was doubling over in pain. Feeling Gerald's hand on his arm, he studied his face to see him silently saying to keep a brave front for the kid. Nodding his head, he listened just asking questions only falling silent when he saw Helga returning.

"Helga I was telling them that I can't wait till you move closer to us." Nick called out with excitement.

Helga fought the urge not to stop, but she did pause a bit before continuing with a smile on her face. "You did? Well buddy I can't wait either, but you do know I will still be busy with school."

"Oh I know, but it won't be a once a year thing anymore will it?"

Going to hug him, Helga accidently brushed Arnold's arm instantly jolting both of them. "Well no it won't be."

"Yay!"

After dinner they went to their separate vehicles with Arnold wanting to say so much to her, but seeing how she just wanted to keep herself in check in front of her Nephew he had to respect that as he climbed into Gerald's car practically hyperventilating. Feeling his friend's hand on his shoulder, Arnold looked at him. "I don't want to lose her."

"There are some things you can't stop, my man, but to be honest she looked to be just in as bad as shape as you." Gerald told him honestly.

Meanwhile in her car, Nick was blabbering on and on until he blurted out loudly, "Arnold loves Helga."

Helga almost slammed the brakes at that, but bit her lip instead. "Why would you say that sweetie?" She asked nicely instead.

"Because I saw how he looks at you, Auntie. You look at him the same way."

Phoebe and Helga shared a tiny look between them both. Phoebe couldn't believe the intuitive nature of kids at times. It was astounding.

Much later alone in her room, Helga stared at the wall in deep thought just ignoring a phone call that was going off beside her. She didn't feel like talking. She felt naked as she went to her lap top to begin typing. Articles were still due. She felt like not doing much till she saw an email from Rhonda saying she was a difficult person to get a hold of and wanted her to join at her New Years Party. She didn't know if she wanted to go, but saw she can bring an extra person with her. If Arnold goes he most likely will bring a cardboard type girl.

Frustrated, she shut her computer off and crawled back to her bed and started to cry. It made her heart ache to do so, but it was necessary.

While in his room, Arnold was strumming his guitar quietly in bed before leaning forward as the pain hit fresh. He understood they all go off to college, but the thought of her leaving forever killed him inside. He needed to speak to her face to face. He needed her to listen to him.


	12. Chapter 12

Rhonda's New Years Eve party was already in full swing, and thankfully Rhonda didn't invite Lila or any of his ex's there. As it was, Arnold didn't wish to be there, but with persuasion from Gerald and Phoebe saying that Helga hinted she will be coming, he came hoping for his chance to spend time with her.

"Helga is fashionably late." Gerald stated with a slight chuckle. "She's missing the fun."

"Yes, Gerald I quite agree with you on that."

Arnold smiled at his friends while they spoke. Gerald had a booming voice while Phoebe still sounded like a fairy that escaped from an enchanted kingdom some place. They were the essence of a cute couple he believed.

For Phoebe she was all smiles until she saw Helga walk in with a very handsome guy with brown hair and eyes with every girl taking second glances his way. "Oh my."

Both males followed Phoebe's gaze towards Helga seeing who escorted her there, but Gerald and Phoebe quickly turned to watch how Arnold became so crestfallen at seeing someone he cared so deeply for was here with another guy.

After Helga introduced Adam she went over to Phoebe so she can squash her friend's questioning glances. "Hey guys. This is a friend from school, Adam. He didn't want to end up at a college shindig so I brought him here. Adam, this is my best friend Phoebe, Gerald and Arnold."

Gerald was still concerned over his friend, but decided to be amicable to Adam. "So Adam how old are you and what are you studying?"

"Journalism. That is what I want to be. I'm 19." Adam looked between Gerald and Phoebe seeing both curiosity and concern, but as he looked over at Arnold he saw something else entirely different making him say. "Helga became a good friend in the short amount of time I known her."

"Excuse me." Rhonda waltzes over placing her hand on Adam's arm. "Do you mind dancing with me?"

"I would enjoy it." Flashing a smile at her, Adam excused himself to dance a slow song with her.

As for Helga, Phoebe took her quickly by the hand to lead her away so she can talk to her. "Girl problems!" She cried out to Arnold and Gerald. Reaching an area where no one was, Phoebe demanded, "Why did you bring him?"

"Whoa Phoebs hold your horses. I wasn't gonna bring anyone, but then I thought that Arnold would of brought someone like he always ends up doing. You know another cardboard girl so Adam came along as my escort." Sighing Helga said, "Please don't give me a hard time about this because I'm still feeling really vulnerable and hurt. I know we need to talk eventually, just not now."

"Does Adam have romantic feelings for you?"

Making a face at that question her only response was, "I hope not. I only see friendship with him."

"Ok good, but he didn't look at you like a friend." Phoebe warned.

"True and I told him point blank that I'm not interested in that. He does know about Arnold. I was upset after I spoke to Arnold and I just did the verbal vomit all over him." Helga closed her eyes tightly. "Please let us go back and party."

Phoebe nodded as they wandered back just to have Adam intercept them both to drag Helga to the dance floor. The look on Arnold's face was something she never quite saw before as she went up to him. "She says they are friends. She wasn't intending on bringing someone, but feared you would of brought someone like you always do so she needed someone to basically protect her."

Arnold could of died at those words as he stared at his Helga dancing with another man. "The only one I want to be with is with another guy right now. A guy that is looking at her like more than a friend."

Gerald saw that Arnold was correct in his assumptions as he saw how lustful Adam was by looking at Helga. "So... What are you gonna do about this?"

Hearing the song Obsession by Shakira playing, Arnold watched at how Adam took in Helga's form as they started to dance. He saw that Helga wanted to really dance a little more than what Adam was dishing out so when Adam got distracted by another girl pulling at him to dance with her, Arnold instantly went up in front of Helga placing his hand at her hip and the other taking her hand as they began dancing a quick tango. Helga's held his own as they stayed perfectly in sync with one another until she was pried apart from him.

Adam looked over to Arnold in triumph at gaining the prize back as he tried to match Helga, but they didn't match up at all making it klutzy from his end. Smirking, Arnold took Helga away just holding onto her gaze. His emotions poured through his movements. He wanted her more than anyone in this world. He loved those blue depths. Always have.

Feeling her yanked away from him, Arnold saw Adam with his hand around hers as he hauled her away. The look on her face as she turned to meet his eyes told him so much making him give chase, but he was cut off by a flood of dancers making his pathway slowed.

A flood of emotions was inside of Helga as Adam dropped her off at her home. Walking to her door, Helga turned to Adam after unlocking it. "Thanks for coming. Sorry it was so short."

"It's ok. You warned me." Adam came forward more. "I really like you. Would you like to go out on an actual date with me?"

"No thank you. I'm flattered, but no." Helga said as the started to explain her feelings to him.

As Arnold parked the car in front of her house he had to calm himself as he left the vehicle and went to knock on her door after ringing it. He prayed she wasn't with Adam allowing him to kiss her and do everything imaginable.

"You know you are really lucky."

Hearing the voice, Arnold looked to the sidewalk to see Adam standing there. "What did you say?"

Adam glanced at the house where their mutual object of their affections laid. "I'm in love with her too, but at least I wasn't willing to squander it like yourself."

Stepping down, Arnold walked over to him. "We make mistakes, but at least I don't grab a girl and drag her off like a caveman." He accused.

"I'm not like that normally." He spoke so casually. "But at least I'm not one of the reasons why I'm willing to kill myself."

Arnold blanched at those words.

"HEY!"

Turning around he spotted Helga standing there wearing a pair of shorts in spite of the weather just peering at the both of them in a very angry way.

"Helga, I was ah..." Adam stammered out before getting interrupted by her as she stomped off her stoop to come towards Adam.

"That was a low blow and you know it. Never repeat things like that again." Helga warned just whispering to him. "As for you and I we are nothing but friends. Please go home."

Nodding his head, Adam smiled down at her. "I just wanted to make sure you are alright."

"I'm fine and Arnold does care about me."

Running his hand down her arm, Adam went to his car to start it up to leave. After he was gone, Helga turned around to go back to her stoop. "What do you want?"

"Helga I want to talk to you." Arnold told her sincerely.

Helga contemplated before responding. "No. Go home." Turning around she went inside and started closing the door, but was surprised when Arnold stopped her from closing it.

"No! We need to talk, Helga." He spoke more firmly.

The old scowl was placed on her face. She had scowled in small forms after her transformation, but right now he elicited the old scowl that made people fear her. Hissing at him, Helga pushed at him. "Get out now." She demanded.

Arnold refused to back down as he pushed her back against the wall to hold her hands firmly against it. Bodies flushed together, he kicked the door closed. "No it is time we talk, Helga. I refuse to let this go on any longer this way."

Struggling, Helga pushed away from him, but found her being pulled towards him again. "No, you can't do this, Arnold."

"Helga I need you. I hate having us like this."

Pushing him away she went towards the living room. "Tough! You were fine with it before so you can be fine with it again!" She screamed. "Hell! Go after your fucking Lila again."

Stalking towards her, Arnold grabbed her again. "I don't want her. I don't want anyone else. I want you. You, Helga!"

They were struggling around so much it looked like an odd dance before they came crashing on the couch as Arnold continued to try to restrain her hands from lashing out at him.

"After graduation I'm leaving Hillwood never to return here again." Helga realized how this struggling with their bodies rubbing against each anothers was getting distracting.

"I'll find you if you do that, Helga. I will win you back."

"I'm not yours to have." She countered.

Examining those lips and those eyes of hers, Arnold had his first kiss with her. His first declaration of love from her. "You are by far the most passionate woman I have ever met."

The way he looked at her made her pause before his lips were crushing against hers. It was intoxicating. Brushing his tongue against her mouth he slipped inside to taste her as his tongue kept wrapping around her own. She was perfect. Letting go of her hands, he wanted to run his hands through her soft hair. He wanted to feel the side of her body. Surprising himself he moved her up easily to place her on his lap with her straddling him. He ran his hand up her spine and down it till he felt the softness of her leg. She was by far the softest person he had ever felt and her hair felt of silk.

Helga was at war with herself even as she enjoyed his touches. She savored them along with his kiss, but something was at the back of her mind making her push away from him so hard that she fell to the ground hurting herself, but not caring about it as she skittered away from him. Glancing up at the time it was ironically after 12.

"This isn't talking." She pointed out lamely as she stood up on shaky legs. "Also I just felt like I was the put in the position of looking like your Lila as you had me straddling your lap that way." She was suddenly disgusted at the thought.

"You are nothing like her and I'm so thankful for that, Helga. You have always been your unique self." Standing up himself, Arnold wasn't about to raise his voice to her. "You made a lot of important points to me and while it hurt to hear I am glad you shared them with me."

"You deserve better than me."

He hated when he heard her speak so low of herself, but he knew where it came from. "Helga, if anything you are better than me. Fuck there were times when we were younger I had a crush on you." Hearing her scoff at that, Arnold went on as if didn't hear a thing. "I did, but always managed to do something to make me turn away and wonder if it was for the best."

"Oh please Arnold. You wanted to spend the rest of your life with little miss perfect when you started liking her. Don't give me that load of crap." Turning her back away from him she started up for the stairs.

Watching her climb her stairs, Arnold followed. "You have any clue how formidable you truly are, Helga?" Climbing after her he realized she wasn't stopping him. "It can be truly frightening for someone so young. Yes you pushed me. Yes I was happy for it at times. Yes I was angry at you sometimes. Lila was just easy to understand because she was like me."

"Yeah safe." Heading inside her closet she started rummaging inside of there for a particular journal. "Safe like you. I guess you and Lila are really sluts."

Arnold cringed at that word. "I had no idea she was like that until much later."

She caught the hurt in his voice making her frown before coming back out to hand him a journal. "Read this. Read it all. I'll come to you when it is truly time."

Looking at the pink journal in his hand, he gaze up at her. "Truly time for what?"

Helga kissed him on the lips for a long time before parting. "I've known you for a very long time, Arnold and I will know when you truly see the moment it all sinks in. I can't say more. I will just know."

Arnold studied her. "Why do you want to leave Hillwood? Me?"

Helga kissed him again and this time they lingered longer to the point she allowed him to touch her more before pulling away. "I'll say more when I know, Arnold."

Her soft gentle voice was hard to deny making him take her hand so he can have his lovely escort down the stairs. At the door, Arnold pulled her in for another kiss before parting.

* * *

 **It won't be long now so trust me kiddies. Some might think she is a bit irrational but to me she isn't. Also that guy Adam won't no longer be in the picture. Thanks for the reviews.**


	13. Chapter 13

**I only placed Adam in there just to jolt Arnold. Let him get jealous for a change, right? I also can't believe this story is almost done.**

* * *

While Arnold kept busy ready Helga's journal he was both fascinated at so many entries and horrified with others. She gave him this one journal for a reason. She was entrusting him with it. It showed him far too much of her trust in him still even at times he felt like he didn't deserve it. She was far too amazing with so many facets to her that made him wish to know more.

Hearing the phone, Arnold answered it hearing Gerald whine to come out with him to just hang. Book marking the journal he found himself actually kissing it as he placed it away in a secret place for later.

For Helga she was called to meet up with someone early in the morning for a meeting. Helga was dressed professionally and stayed business like even though her insides were jumping up and down like a child screaming. She was happy. It was one of her dreams come true as she looked over the contract signing it and doing a handshake. After the meeting she was walking along seeing Phoebe making her run up to her.

"Phoebe!"

Turning to hear her overly excited friend dressed incredibly, Phoebe found herself wrapped up in a hug. "Oh my. What a greeting."

Pulling back, Helga looked her directly in the eyes. "You won't believe it." All her teeth were on display.

Walking along in the park, Arnold was telling him about what Helga told him so as they were going down the pathway they paused seeing Helga and Phoebe walking along the sidewalk with Helga just bouncing around all excited over something.

"Hmmm I wonder what has made her very happy?" Gerald wondered.

Seeing how Helga was dressed he had to wonder about the true reason making him ponder with an actual smile on his face. Arnold loved seeing when she was like this. It was rare and he always found himself loving it. "Whatever it is I'm certain she'll tell us."

"True, let us keep walking so you can discuss your world views so far in your romantic life." Gerald suggested as they went the other way.

As for Phoebe and Helga's joy it was cut off from the two guys from their school.

"Funny how she said she acted the way she did because she thought I deserved better when all along I thought she deserved better." Arnold was saying. "Does that make sense?"

Picking up a pebble, Gerald tossed it casually. "It does actually. It means you are both selfless people and shows how much you love. I mean I would of laughed about this if I heard you say this about Helga a long time ago, but now I see it."

"Thing is I just don't want her to leave." Looking down at his feet as he walked he continued to play what he read so far in his mind. "I mean I know school is important so I don't blame her but to say she wants to leave. Cause of me. I'm part of the reason."

"Ouch, but face it dude you did back her in the corner that night so I believe she was saying anything to get to you."

"I guess, but..." Arnold started to say till they were cut off by a scream. "What was that?"

Gerald shrugged as they both paused to listen.

"HELGA!"

"That's Phoebe!" Gerald cried out as they both turned to run back to where they last spotted them.

Hearing sirens Arnold and him were panting as they saw cops have two guys against the squad car with two of them bleeding from the face, but not seeming to care. Hearing Phoebe say Helga's name again, they went through the group of people to see Helga laying there on the ground holding her arm against her chest while Phoebe stood there visibly shaking with some of her clothes torn. At the sight of that Gerald reacted as he told the cops that she was his girlfriend and the other is their friend.

The cop examined both Arnold and Gerald for a moment after asking for their names before responding. "They yanked both of them in the alleyway and the girl on the ground, Ms Pataki went all Xena on her defending not only herself but her friend. It is possible she broke both their noses and their ribs." Right then the cop grinned. "Good for her."

Watching the paramedics lift Helga up and Phoebe coming slowly over, Helga was saying something to her to make her smile at least before they started to wheel her to the ambulance. Helga spotted both of them on the way to the vehicle before they shifted her to go inside.

"Arnold, could you call my parents for me? Gerald call Phoebe's, please." Helga requested nicely.

"Sure thing and we'll be there also." Arnold assured her.

Smiling at him weakly Helga felt suddenly tired. "I wouldn't expect otherwise."

Arnold watched how her eyes started to close as they watched the paramedics close the doors and head away making Gerald and himself run off as well to get a car.

At the hospital, Helga had X-Rays to confirm her arm was broken, but at least nothing else except a sprain on her ankle from the kick she laid on one of the guys chins. After her arm was wrapped up and with them giving her morphine instead of something a lot more sedate, Helga was just loopy feeling as she kept grabbing for Phoebe's hand to play with it.

"I'm glad it isn't even more serious."

"Morphine is good." Helga giggled. "I guess my folks aren't here yet because I haven't heard Bob."

"No, but let me check. I'll be right back." Phoebe said as she made her way out to the waiting room rushing into Gerald's arms.

"Oh babe." Gerald brushed her hair. "We each called both sets of families and they'll be here soon."

"Yeah. How is she?" Arnold inquired. "Also how are you?"

"I'm fine. I'm shaken. If it wasn't for Helga it would of been far worse. Those guys weren't expecting that reaction from her." Phoebe told them. "She made such short work on the both of them that it was a whirlwind." She smiled. "She is back there high on morphine and she has a broken right arm and hand. Also a sprained left foot from kicking the guy in the face."

"Damn." Gerald said. "Old Betsey or the Five Avengers?"

"Betsey."

Hearing the tall tail signs of Bob Pataki coming into the waiting room Phoebe went over to greet him while Arnold and Gerald stood there as a nurse came over to escort them to the back.

"I wish I could see her too." Arnold said.

"Same here because her on morphine would be crazy funny right now." Gerald snickered at some hidden thoughts.

Arnold just rolled his eyes as he looked at the doors where they disappeared through as if he could see through them.

Inside the room, Helga was starting to doze off as she was listening to the doctor speak to her father and her mother about how fortunate she was regardless of the break. How brave she was.

"Well she is a chip off the old block after all." Bob spoke proudly making Helga do a strange sound, but he just chalked it up to the drug.

After the doctor handed him the release papers they put her on the wheelchair as the nurse started to wheel her out. Bringing her out to the waiting room, Phoebe got up with her parents along with Gerald and Arnold as they watched a grinning Helga get wheeled out and go past them. Going outside, Bob said he will go and get the car.

Arnold felt awkward with a sudden audience, but Helga didn't care when he felt himself pulled down to her level. "I always loved your Football shaped head. Always." Touching his face she booped his nose. "You were cute when you were young, but now you are just handsome."

His audience politely turned their backs to them as she continued talking to him. "And I find you incredible, Helga." He whispered to her. The smile she gave him was so adorable he was tempted into kissing her, but fought it. Her on the other hand took him by the collar of his shirt to crush her lips against his.

"I love you. Never stopped." Letting him go she spotted her father's vehicle approaching. "Yay I get to go home!" Seeing Bob get out and approach her she accepted him in picking her up in his arms to put her in the back seat.

Watching the car disappear and Gerald approach along with Phoebe, Arnold just thought about her confession.

"I have to go guys, but Arnold, you know she means those three words." Smiling at him, Phoebe went off with her parents leaving Arnold with Gerald.

"So what do you want to do now?" Gerald asked.

"Go back home and continue reading that journal." He was determined to get her back. Arnold loved her and it wasn't a teenage fantasy he was experiencing.


	14. Chapter 14

**I've been very silent for the past few days because my baby girl has been very sick. The ending will be delayed some time so I can tend to my daughter so I'm sorry.**

 **Morphine = Is my friends definition of a "I don't give a shit pill." My hubby works in a hospital so he tries to have a neutral facial expression when someone on morphine thinks they can do everything in the world. Even I was like that when I was attacked a long time ago.**

 ** **My friend looks meek because she's all quiet and stuff but when you do something against a friend she becomes Superwoman I swear. She is very over protective.****

 **I will not respond to the one person in its entirety about their flaming review except to say one thing; If you don't like it than there are plenty of other fanfictions out there to read. I'm not a professional writer I just do this as a way of releasing something from my system and even I get things wrong.**

* * *

Arnold spent all his time reading the journal over and over and soon school was back in session. Being one of the firsts in class, he was looking over another book when more students came drifting in before hearing questions being tossed regarding someone's arm. Putting his head up, Helga stood there looking red faced making up a joke about opening up jars. She'll never want to act like the hero. She never wanted to claim any part in saving the neighborhood so many years ago. Helga never enjoyed that attention. Seeing her flash a look over to him she smirked as people wondered if they could sign her cast.

"Well actually no to that because I got bored one night and decided to play with my cast." Glancing over to him, she made a request. "Arnold, could you help me."

Getting up he helped her take the sling off carefully not paying attention to much else but trying not to hurt her more till he stepped back to see that she painted on it. It was beautiful. It was an abstract painting of daisies on her cast making so many come up to look closely at it. "You certainly have talent, Helga."

Helga turned her head to the sound of his loving voice making her whisper up at him. "Just imagine if I did this while I was high." Laughing softly she then added. "I have a spot in the back reserved for you though." Their eyes met for a little bit before she requested his help again with her sling.

Arnold didn't care if the whole world knew how he felt about her. He wasn't ashamed. Helping her back in her sling she made a point to turn to examine his eyes with a very sheer lightness of her own right now before turning away to go on to her desk in the back.

After school, Arnold greeted his grandparents as he went upstairs oblivious of the wily looks they were throwing his way as he heading towards his room. Going inside his eyes fell right on Helga as she sat on his couch.

"Could you tell me the good thing about school starting up on a friday of all days?" Helga asked in a very amused tone of voice. "It should always be like this."

Arnold smiled at her glad to see her there. "Do you wish for anything to eat or drink?"

With a casual jerk of her head there was already drinks and snacks on his computer desk. "I swear your grandparents are too awesome."

"They are at that."

"What's the matter?"

Arnold thought she looked so beautiful. "Even with that sling on it still doesn't deter in anything. You are so gorgeous." Loving the blush forming on her face he approached her to sit beside her. "How is that feeling on you by the way?"

"Taking a shower is a bitch, but I'm still very clean." She didn't like the limp hair portion though.

They stayed in silence just regarding one another. Arnold had no clue if he should speak first or if she was to. Reaching out with his hand he ran his hand through her hair loving how she closed her eyes against his touch.

"By the way, I'm a published Author." Helga said in a very hushed voice while her eyes were still closed enjoying the sensations he was giving her. "That was why I was in a business suit that day."

Grinning from ear to ear, Arnold kissed her. "Congratulations Helga." Kissing her again. "I knew you could do it." Kissing her again. "I'm so proud of you."

Giggling after the last kiss from the excitement all over again, she had to stop him. "I'm still heading out of Hillwood after graduation." Seeing his deflated face she reached up with her good hand to touch his face. "Oh Arnold I will come back to visit. I promise you this. I have been accepted to college nearer to where my sister lives. Nick has been so excited about that prospect."

"Will you be staying in a dorm room?"

"No. I'll get a place. You know how many germs are inside those dorm rooms? Yuck."

Loving the look of disgust on her face, Arnold couldn't help but think of how endearing she looked. "I read your journal and..."

Kissing him, Helga loved his response back to her before she pulled slightly back. "I know you did and I see it in your eyes. It is reflected in there and in your face. Why do you think I'm here? I'm giving you my reason of why I'm leaving Hillwood. It isn't permanent like I let on. I can't just stop visiting my friend Phoebs. My folks are here and best of all... You are here, Arnold." Getting on his lap, she straddled him. "I'm sure you'll be heading out of state too since you haven't told me where you are heading, but I don't want this to be it for the both of us."

Making sure she was secure against him, Arnold ran his hand through her hair again. "Neither do I. Helga... I uh..." Even though he didn't want her off of him, he gently put her back down on the couch as he went off to where his bookshelf was and went behind a book to bring out a case. Coming back over he sat down. "I bought this shortly after I read the journal. For one thing, you are an incredible writer and for another I completely understood everything in it."

"Well I hope I'm a decent writer since I'm being published and I'm obviously here because I saw that you understood it."

Narrowing his eyes at her mocking him, Arnold kissed the tip of her nose. "Smart ass." Producing the ring case Helga's eyes opened up wider. "I'm not proposing to you at this age in time until way after school, but..." Opening the box it held a male and female set of rings inside of it. "It is a commitment ring. Helga G. Pataki, will you do me the honor of being committed to me along with your pink journals?"

Laughing at the addition of her journals, Helga nodded her head as she presented her hand to him. "I'm happy I didn't hurt the wrong hand after all." Seeing him slip on the ring on her finger then his on, she kissed him. "Help me take my sling off would you."

Doing it for the second time that day, she knew he had something in there so she rushed off to his desk to find some marking pens. Accepting the different colors she had in her possession, Arnold drew something he knew she would get a kick out of; His football shaped head.

"I love you, Helga." Kissing a free finger from her cast he kept grinning at how she was looking at how he signed her cast.

"I love it." Kissing him, she added softly. "And I love you too."

Glancing back over to the desk with all the snacks and drinks, Arnold kissed her. "Will you go out on a date with me right now so we can grab a decent bite to eat?"

Standing up she started to pace a bit. "On one condition." Almost laughing at his downtrodden look, she said, "You kiss me and kiss me like there is no tomorrow."

Beaming from ear to ear, Arnold quickly got up. "Deal! Let's go." Grabbing his keys and handing Helga her purse, he took her hand to lead her out.

Saying his good nights to his grandparents, Phil and Gertie were giggling against each another as they cuddled. "They remind me of us when we were that age, Pookie."

"I know." Giggling some more she added. "I wonder what their wedding be like?"

"Oh now, Pookie you don't want to rush things now do you?" Phil lamented.

"It is just a tiny push."

A little argument occurred between them both as Gertie kept pestering him before perching a cowboy hat on her head. "Come on Tex. Time to show this Cowgirl how its done."

Getting up, Phil went to put some music on. "Don't mind if I do."


	15. Conclusion

**Thanks for baring with me.**

* * *

After graduation, Helga spent some time in Hillwood before moving away to attend college. As she was interviewing potential roommates she was surprised at the door by Arnold asking if she was still looking for someone to share the rent with. Arnold wanted to surprise her in saying he was also accepted into college also out there.

"You looking to share a room with me or what?" Helga inquired as she looked over her paperwork.

They were sitting across from each another in the living room of the apartment. "Well I was hoping to share a room with you."

Studying her nails, Helga acted like she never met him before. "I don't think my boyfriend would enjoy that thought and I'm pretty committed to him. Sure we have been waiting around for some time, but still."

Looking at her keep up the pretense of acting like she didn't know him was a big turn on for Arnold right now. "Well I think he's crazy to have you living here alone without someone to have a movie night with. Someone you can cuddle with till late at night and if you fall asleep, he'll pick you up in his arms to carry you off into the bedroom so you can remain warm and comfortable all through the night."

Leaning forward, Helga propped her chin on her hand. "Mmmm so far that sounds like an excellent qualification there. Is there anything else I should hear before I consider further?"

Arnold wanted to consider a particular weakness of hers as he leaned back in his seat to give her a very lustful expression he found out she wasn't immune to. "I hear from my girlfriend that I'm very excellent with my tongue."

Standing up quickly she grabbed his hand. "The bedroom is back here."

Turning her around to crush her against him, Arnold lifted her in his arms kissing her. "All right."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Time progressed between school, family and their lives together. They converted the spare bedroom into an office a few years ago and in truth Arnold absolutely loved catching her writing as he passed by or when he can see her from the living room. It put him at peace. Though there were other activities she did that provoked the same feeling within him just like love. Funny how when they argued he felt alive, more in love with her, and at peace simply because it was her he was doing it with. Helga stopped questioning him why the crazy grin on his face after all that before she hauled him into the bedroom for a make up session after those fights.

Arnold knew he wasn't the only one who could think of things. He knew that Helga had been thinking of moments since she was 3 so she outshone him in so many respects. He loved how after they made love one night she was partially laying on top of him. Her perfect body against him as they molded so well together in whatever position they were in. Arnold examined how her fingers brushed sensually over his skin, her mind in another world. Her being so perfect he waited with baited breath to hear what his goddess will say to him.

Helga, his one time tormentor, his friend, girlfriend, temptress, goddess, and all around woman of his dreams. She embodied so many elements of good and bad that mix so well and became perfection to its very core. Arnold was enraptured by her. Wanted her for the rest of his life. Wanted so many things that he hoped she will say yes to because if she said yes, Arnold will consider himself the luckiest guy in the world. He will sing and dance in the street with joy.

My green eye perfection

My long time dream

A girlhood fantasy come to life

Instead of remaining in my dreams

When I think of us I have to pinch myself

Is this reality or still but a dream?

I stare at thee just to make sure you real

And I find myself smiling against the kiss you bestow on me

My green eye perfection how I love thee

Please I hope you never part from...

Arnold didn't let her finish her poem as he brought her in for a gentle but passionate kiss. He loved how she moaned into his mouth. Loved her taste. She was perfect. Separating from her lips he went to her ear. "I never will part from my perfect goddess."

Helga smiled and teared up with joy with love overflowing from her heart. "You are my cornflower god."

"Do goddesses have tongue piercings? I'm curious."

Eyebrow hitching up, Helga rolled on her back. "You complaining now when you weren't 15 minutes ago?"

The sheer ecstasy she can even elicit from her tiny challenges was a sheer turn on to him as he rolled to his side to brush his finger down her soft skin to examine the beautiful creature before him. "I'll never complain about that." Laying a kiss on her belly button piercing with a pink tiny bow at the end of it, Arnold looked up at her as if he was praying to her. "In fact I am curious if there is anything you want me to add to myself. An enhancement perhaps." Kisses her taunt stomach again.

Brushing her hand through his hair, Helga smiled with pure bliss. "No enhancement needed for you. I love you just the way you are."

"For richness and denseness?" Helga laughed politely at his question. "For dreamily imagining us with a family of our own after we graduate from college one day?" Arnold loved the smile she granted to him there. "For growing old and with my goddess still worshipping my football headedness all day?"

"No... For all eternity." Helga corrected gently sitting up to kiss him. "You know we both made mistakes in our lives, Arnold and we have both atoned for them. I know I've learned things from you as you have learned from me, but it is true that if we know what truly lies in the others hearts that we can forgive."

"Is that why you forgiven me?"

"Yes and I know that is why you have always forgiven me for all of my past indiscretions." Shifting her body, Helga hugged him. "You know you do make me happy."

Arnold could put on the widest grin in the world that would even span his own skull and still he wouldn't think it was enough. His heart was brimming with happiness. "Your the woman for me." He loved that contented sigh she did against his ear.

There were times he thought of his friends and thought how so many went so far already with themselves. There was almost the briefest of passing when Helga and Arnold came across Lila while she was with a new boyfriend. She apologized for her past behavior saying how she had been unhappy for the longest time. While she started to enjoy the attentions of males to the highest degree it also came at a price. The price that became her identity in the long run. When she did the thing she did to Arnold she felt ashamed and had no clue on what to do with herself and still sometimes didn't. It was Helga who pulled her aside to speak to her in a mature way and suggested the things she needed to do in order to get to that place to love yourself again or as Helga said for the first time. Helga gave her a number of someone she can contact to help. Arnold hoped Lila did do it.

Lila wasn't evil just temporarily misguided at the present time. That was Helga's explanation. Arnold loved how mature that reasoning was.

Arnold and Helga knew that Phoebe and Gerald would end up married together themselves. Gerald and Arnold did the same thing while their women were studying or working, they would enjoy watching them. They both enjoyed their significant others sighs and already knew which sigh meant. They could even read their facial expressions even with their backs turned to them. When it came to that one, they knew they were whipped. Arnold told Gerald how much he loves Helga's scowls now even if they aren't as intense as they were as kids. Gerald says that even though Phoebe gets a bit scary when she's mad it is the cutest tiny Samurai coming at you where he has no clue whether to run and hide or kiss her.

Arnold knew Helga spoke to Phoebe about him just like Phoebe spoke about Gerald. He loved how he once overheard her telling Phoebe that she never wanted a bad boy because she made up enough for that part in their relationship. Helga loved his wholesome image even if it had been tainted once in a while. It was something she could forgive when she knew what laid deep inside his heart and mind.

This was his Helga. The woman he was kissing right now. The woman who had no clue that he is already working on a plan on proposing to her one day even if graduation was some time away. Arnold wanted it special for her because his Helga deserved it.

* * *

 **I believe you all have a clue that he will propose to her and marry her. Thanks to everyone who read and reviewed this story. Also my beautiful baby girl is doing better and happily giggling next to me so thanks to those who wished me well there.**

 **Arnold gave a hint on what he wanted to do when he was interviewing with Helga's teacher which was one of two things. I'll let you fill in the blank on what he will doing for the rest of his life besides him wanting to be with Helga. ;)**


End file.
